Te Necesito
by cham sam
Summary: protejerla, ese es mi deber, solo trabajo, salvarle la vida, creuel tal vez por lo menos hasta que me enamore de ella
1. Te necesito

Bueno era de esperarse de que haría una cuarta historia de esta pareja y como les dije tres historias anteriores, los personajes de BAKUGAN no me pertenecen. Bueno comenzamos

Capitulo 1 Te necesito

En una gran casa, totalmente inmensa, con un enorme jardín, delantero y trasero un lugar donde te perdías con facilidad con largos pasillos que parecieran de nunca acabar y que hacían gran eco al cualquier sonido. Exactamente como los gritos que se escuchaban en ese momento, una discusión de abuelo a nieta.

-no abuelo no lo será necesario-una chica de cabellos naranjas, ojos marrones de tez blanca que respondía al nombre de Alice insistía en llevar la contra

-claro que si Alice y lo antes posible-refundía, con tono autoritario de forma de hacerla entender

-abuelo no crees que estás exagerando

-¡pero por supuesto que no! Además no tiene nada de malo

-abuelo me vas a contratar un guardaespaldas, por una tontería-le aclaraba de forma patética

-Alice te han asaltado tres veces desde las dos semanas que estamos aquí, ha eso le llamas tontería

-bueno nadie dijo que la vida en otra ciudad será fácil

-lo siento Alice pero ya está decidido, tendrás un guardaespaldas-finalizo viéndola directamente a los ojos-entiende no soportaría si te pasa algo, que sucedería si al siguiente día no es un asalto, sino un secuestro

-abuelo se cuidarme sola, además que tenga un guardaespaldas, no me garantiza en nada que lo que acabas de decirme no me pueda pasar

-lose pero lo único que quiero es protegerte, que estés más segura en la ciudad

-y ¿Por qué? no regresamos a Moscú

-eso ya no se puede, ya vendí la casa, aparte si nos mudamos a Japón, es para poner a prueba mi nuevo experimento

-pero abuelo….-la chica quería seguir protestando pero fue interrumpida

-no nada de peros Alice tendrás un guardaespaldas y es mi última palabra-concluyo ya algo enojado-ahora vete a tu cuarto

La chica dio la vuelta y subió directo a su habitación ya no gastaría sus energías peleando con su viejo abuelo de todas maneras si los dos son orgullosos quien iba a ceder, primero.

Se aventó a su gran cama, pensando en el futuro. Ahora sería diferente, conociendo a su abuelo, la persona que contrataría la mantendrá vigilada, día y noche, a cada hora por cada segundo, no tendría tiempo de respirar. O por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Era una idea totalmente descabellada, una exageración. ¿Por qué? Diablos tenía que contratarle un guardaespaldas. Bueno aceptaba que no se la había pasado bien las primeras dos semas que llego a la ciudad. Pero un guardaespaldas era algo precipitado.

Ese futuro que se formaba imaginariamente en su mente y todas sus miles de dudas se rompieron al escuchar un extraño sonido parecido a una pedrada directo a la venta de su habitación siendo la clara señal que alguien necesitaba su presencia en la parte inferior de su ventana

-señorita Alice se le solicita su presencia aquí abajo-se anuncio el dueño con el tono típico que usan en ocasiones en tiendas comerciales

La nombrada enmarco una gran sonrisa al escuchar esa voz que no era la primera vez que venía a buscarla de tal forma. No ya se había acostumbrado que lo viera desde su ventana no desde la puerta principal de la mansión pues desde que dan las siete empunto de la tarde, la dueña de ojos marrones no tiene permitido tener visitas.

-Keith… ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-le dijo desde arriba casi regañándolo

-es la única hora donde podía verte-contesto mientras escalaba hacia la ventana y después se abría paso entrando por ella quedando dentro en la alcoba de la chica-además, esa es la manera de saludar a tu novio

Si vieron bien. Novio ellos dos ya tenían tres meses como pareja, saliendo y viéndose a escondidas ya que el rubio tenía diversos asuntos por las mañanas así que solo podía verla por las tardes. Y eso era la mayoría de los días.

-perdón-se disculpo la chica para luego besarlo

-un solo beso no basta-demando para que ahora él, le diera otro

-Keith si me abuelo nos ve…-interrumpía el gran beso de una manera algo torpe

-que tiene ya sabe que somos novios no

-pues si pero… no está acostumbrado de ver este tipo de escenas

-Alice cálmate el ahora está durmiendo-continuo para darle un beso más pero esta vez más grande

El rubio comenzó a llevarla hasta la pared manteniéndola acorralada entre el y la el gran bloque de cemento que se encontraba detrás de ella. El beso comenzó a profundizarse más convirtiéndose en uno apasionado, más tarde los besos ya no eran en la boca, bueno por parte de, el ya se encontraban en el cuello de ella al igual que una de las manos masculinas que comenzaba a jugar con una de las femeninas piernas.

El continuaban y continuaban. Alice no tardo en darle gusto a él con sus suspiros y pequeños gemidos y el encantado hasta que ella lo detuvo…

-Keith vamos a dar una vuelta-demando deteniéndolo

-Alice estaba llegando a la mejor parte-y chico le dijo algo descarado y puso carita de ternura-puedo seguir….

-¡Keith! Deja de decir esas cosas que me pones nerviosa-le contesto algo roja

-no tienes porque ponerte nerviosa, soy tu novio y tu mi novia y los novios hacen esto…. Además tú y yo nunca….bueno tú me entiendes

-ya llegara el memento de hacerlo Keith, y aun no me dejo lista para ello

-te entiendo y no te preocupes yo te esperare cuando estés lista-le hablo de una manera dulce y sincera-bueno y ¿qué quieres hacer?

-ya te dije vamos a dar una vuelta

-una vuelta y a donde quieres dar esa vuelta-le dijo mientras jugaba con los mechones naranjas

-bueno el restaurante de Runo, sigue abierto….

-y tu…plan, es….

-solo quiero pasar a saludar a mis amigas que tiene eso de malo

-no nada….la señorita lo que pida-termino para guiarla hasta la ventana

La única salida de esa noche pues si le pedían al viejo era más de obvio que no la dejaría salir a esas horas y mucho menos si iba con un jovencito un poco mayor que ella, no era totalmente inaceptable o como lo llamaba el "no es acto de moral".

Keith salió primero ya que para pasar por el tejado la chica necesita ayuda aparte de que el rubio la podría cubrirla para que no sea vista desde la ventana de alado que pertenecía a la habitación de su abuelo. Una vez en tierra firme ahora tenían que pasar la gran cerca. Pero gracias a su gran experiencia, que llevaban en los últimos tres meses ya era pan comido.

Una vez afuera empezaron su caminata, como toda una pareja, así agarrados de la mano y uno que otro beso intermedio y así hasta que llegaron al lugar planeado.

-hola chicos-se anuncio la chica con una sonrisa

-Alice que sorpresa-le dijo Runo de igual forma-hola Keith

-hola Runo

-que hacen aquí no se supone que no puedes salir después de las siete-les recordaba la joven de cabellos platas que llegaba a recibir

-bueno solo nos dimos una escapadita-agrego la "señorita de Clay", con timidez

-bueno como si fuera la primera vez-intervino el castaño que llegaba al lugar

-Dan como estas-pregunto sináptico el rubio para saludarlo

-bien amigo-admitió, para regalarle una sonrisa

-bueno que, esperan pasen-demando Julie dándole pasos a los recién llegados

Al entrar pudieron notar a sus demás amigos reunidos en una de las mesas. Más especifico, Mirra, Billi y Ace

-hola cuñada-saludo la más pequeña de los Clay, con una gran sonrisa

-hola Mirra-le regreso de igual forma tomando asiento a un la do de ella

Bueno pasaron los saludos después pasaron a dividirse en dos grupos. Si uno de hombres y otro de mujeres, la cual hablaban sobre el mismo tema pero en muy diferentes formas.

En la mesa de las chicas era un poco más silencioso mientras que en la de los chicos sus comentarios podían oírse a metros de distancia. Pero bueno solo se le llamaba "naturaleza"

-bueno que tal se porta mi hermano-inicio el tema, con mucha curiosidad

-Mirra eso es entre él y yo, además el me ha pedido que no te digiera nada

-hay vamos Alice estamos entre amigas…-suplico por escuchar esa parte cursi de su hermano

-lo siento Mirra no puedo

-hay mi hermano no puede ser más aburrido-suspiro Mirra con realidad en sus palabras

El tiempo pasaba y el tiempo de queda ya estaba a punto de terminar y en un parpado se estaban despidiendo ahora después de altas horas de platica tenían que regresar antes de que el abuelo de Alice se diera cuenta de que su nieta no estaba, así que tenían que darse prisa.

-bueno ya estas satisfecha-le dijo el chico con un tono dulce en lo que agarraba su mentón

-si Keith gracias-concluyo para darle un tierno beso

La linda situación que parecía al principio empezó a cambiar cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que alguien los seguía. En ocasiones de decía que era su imaginación, así que no le dijo nada a Alice para no alarmarla. Pero al darse cuenta que esos tipos estaban cada vez más cerca de ellos fue cuando decidió correr

-¿qué ocurre Keith? Por que corremos-le pregunto la chica al no saber la situación

-Alice dime que si te pido algo lo harás-lo dijo serio pero sin explicarse

-pero, por que dime que está pasando

-esos dos tipos de ahí-contesto señalándolos con discreción-nos vienen siguiendo por todo el camino

-y a que te refieres, sobre pedirme algo-dijo algo asustada

-Alice pase lo que pase solo haz lo que te digo

-pero…

-por favor Alice, solo di que si

-de acuerdo

El tiempo estaba llegando y los dos extraños cada vez se acercaban más eso iba empeorar y ya estaba más que claro para el joven Clay. No sabía porque pero tenía un malo presentimiento que en cada momento crecía.

El tiempo acabo y esos chicos ya estaba frente a la pareja…

-bien vamos a hacer esto lo más fácil y rápido posible-les ordeno con un tono duro uno de los sujetos

-si…solo dennos lo que le pedimos y esto acabara-apoyo el otro sujeto

Ambos desconocidos tenían una máscara de montaña y armas de fuego dispuestos a usarlas si era necesario….

El joven Clay se mantenía enfrente de Alice, como un escudo humano dispuesto a hacer lo que sea…

-de acuerdo como ustedes pidan-les dijo algo calmado el joven de ojos azules

-bien dennos todo lo que tengan de valor-uno de los sujetos dio comienzo a la tortura

La pareja se despojaba de sus accesorios y su dinero que traían en ese momento atendiendo las ordenes de sus agresores

-bueno ahí tienen-la voz del rubio se ponía tensa aventándoos, las joyas y el dinero-ya tienen lo que quieren ahora váyanse

-quien dijo que ya terminamos-le contesto el mismo tipo un poco divertido

-vamos ya déjenos en paz-pidió Keith

-oye niño tienes una novia muy bonita-le dijo el otro sujeto ignorando la petición del rubio

-ya le dimos lo que pidieron ahora váyanse-lo dijo también ignorando el comentario del tipo

Pero aun así los sujetos se acercaron lentamente a la pareja y los separaron poco a poco…

-Alice cálmate, esto va a salir bien-dijo tranquilizándola

-Alice, te llamas Alice que bonito nombre tienes muñeca-demando uno de esos tipos para acercarse a ella

-por favor retrocede si…-pidió en vano

-niña no estás en condiciones de decirnos qué hacer, esto es al revés, y si no haces lo que te pido, tu novio puede pagar las consecuencias

La chica se paralizo pues no quería que por su culpa lastimaran a Keith. El sujeto dejo su arma a un lado y agarro a la chica de las muñecas llevándola hasta un árbol. Mientras el otro tenía apuntando al rubio directamente a la cabeza para que no se moviera.

-bien preciosa si te gusta el, te puedo gustar yo-amenazo para besarla sin dejar el trabajo de sus manos

Keith solo cerró los ojos no podía ver que le hacían eso a Alice en sus narices, apretó fuertemente la mandíbula para aguantarse la rabia que tenia adentro. Así que trato de moverse pero un golpe al estomago lo dejo paralizado

-a donde crees que vas niño-le dijo el otro tipo quien le había soltado una patada al estomago

Mientras el otro chico iba a volver a besar a Alice o eso pretendía hasta que….

-si la chica dice no, es no-una mono lo mantenía agarrado del hombro interrumpiendo las maldades que le pudo hacer a Alice

-y tu quien eres-le dijo molesto el atacante

-eso es lo que menos importa ahora deja a la señorita-dijo arrogante un chico de cabellos negros que le llegaban arriba de los hombros y de ojos color chocolate

-no te metas en lo que no te importa-contesto enojado el ladrón

El rubio por su parte aprovecho, que el otro sujeto se había distraído para que en un movimiento rápido agarrara la pistola que en esos momentos no tenia dueño y Alice analizaba la situación.

El joven pelinegro que acababa de llegar ya había noqueado al otro tipo y Keith apuntaba a su agresor con el arma del ahora desmayado solo quedaba uno

-baja el arma-amenazo Keith al sujeto que tenía en frente

-no tu baja el arma-desafiaba de igual manera el agresor

-Keith que estás haciendo baja el arma-le dijo Alice preocupada

El chico recién llegado aprovechaba la oportunidad escabulléndose por detrás del atacante y en un movimiento rápido e inesperado para quitarle el arma y dejando al agresor indefenso a la merced de Keith.

-bien ahora si nos dejas ir no llamaremos a la policía-explicaba el rubio aun apuntándole con el arma

-Keith, ya vámonos-le suplico la pelinaranja

Pero para sorpresa de todos, el ladrón corrió directo hasta donde estaba el rubio tratando de quitarle el arma haciendo que los dos forcejearan. Poniendo a Alice aun más nerviosa y preocupada, el pelinegro trato de usar la otra pistola pero esa no contenía balas

Alice se quedaba horrorizada, viendo tal acto llena de impotencia de no poder hacer nada y el moreno de igual forma solo veía la escena hasta que…

Un balazo, se escucho un balazo y quién sabe, cuál de los dos resulto herido Alice estaba llena de suspenso hasta que la respuesta fue cayendo frente a sus ojos. Keith fue poco a poco bajando a suelo.

El mundo de Alice se derrumbaba al ver tal escena mientras el ladrón sonreía por ser victorioso dio la vuelta y se encontró de nuevo con el chico misterioso el cual con un golpe lo dejo inconsciente al igual que al primero

La pelinaranja salió corriendo hasta donde estaba tirado el rubio. Cuando llego pudo notar que tenía una gran mancha roja a uno de los costados, que cada vez se hacía más grande

-Keith háblame,-la tristeza caía por su rostro trasformada en lagrimas-Keith escúchame te pondrás bien

-Alice…te echare de menos…

-no, no digas eso te pondrás bien ya lo veras

-Alice fuiste lo mejor que me paso en la vida…-le decía con dificultad

-Keith mírame, mírame, saldrás de esta te lo aseguro-pronunciaba mientras lo agarraba fuertemente de la cara y el pelinegro llegaba al lugar de los hechos

-Alice cuídate mucho no dejes que esto te afecte, ni en lo más minimo

-no digas eso si quieres te cargo pero por favor no me dejes….

-Alice créeme que no me arrepiento, si esto fue lo que tuve que pagar por haberte conocido para mí está bien-su respiración ya no se oía igual ahora más débil

-Keith no me abandones….no ahora, te lo pido no te vayas yo te amo….admitió con un sollozo final

- lo sé-hizo una pequeña pausa-oye niño-esta vez se refería al pelinegro-llévatela de aquí y ponla a salvo…..c..cumple mi… último favor y te lo….. agradeceré por siempre

El chico pelinegro solo mantuvo silencio y se quedo viendo la escena o el "último adiós"….

-deja de decir tonterías ya te dije que te pondrás bien-más lagrimas se hacían presentes en su rostro…de la chica

-Alice recuerdas lo que te dije sobre obedecerme…-le recodaba mientras pasaba su mano en su el rostro de ella la chica solo acantio

-ya te la puedes llevar…-volvió a demandarle al pelinegro

El pelinegro prefirió no decir nada y hacer lo que le pedían pero en cuanto tocaba a la chica….

-no, me toques yo no me quiero ir-le grito aun sin separarse de su novio

-Alice te amo….-fue lo último que dijo antes de que la mano que mantenía su trabajo en el rostro de ella, cayera de forma inesperada y ya sin vida al suelo

-no…. Keith no, Keith despierta-la niña rompió en llanto en ese momento recargando su cabeza en el pecho del chico que amaba, dejando que salieran más lágrimas

El otro chico se arrodillaba hasta donde estaba ella y poniendo su mano en el hombro dejándole en claro que lo sentía….después de unos segundos, trato de separarla de ahora lo que era un cadáver.

-no, no me lleves a ninguna parte-le volvió a gritar enojada

-vamos no seas egoísta, solo ayúdame a que se cumpla su última voluntad, si es que sentiste algo por el-le regreso de igual manera con gritos

La pelinaranja solo se quedo callada de todos modos por que no solo hacer lo que le pidió su novio, solo hacer valer sus últimas palabras

Los dos chicos se fueron alejando del lugar hasta perderse entre las sombras….

Espero les haya gustado y trabajare lo más rápido para subir la continuación y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos


	2. De Luto

Hola como están desde la última vez bueno con ustedes la continuación:

Capítulo 2 De Luto

Era como una sonámbula, caminaba, veía a la perfección, escuchaba todo claramente. Pero aun así no hablaba, no cambiaba la expresión de su cara y no estaba muy consiente en lo que hacía, si no fuera porque todavía se escuchaba su reparación, el muchacho que iba a lado de ella pensaría que también estaba muerta.

-necesito avisarle a Mira-por fin hablo entre mormullos

-primero necesita descansar….después le dirá, a esa tal Mira-le recomendó el chico

-yo no quiero descansar lo que quiero es morirme….-finalizo fastidiada

El tiempo estaba pasando rápido más de lo debido tanto que a Alice le pareció mejor idea quedarse en la casa del moreno ya que el mismo se ofreció

No podía dormir simplemente no podía hacerlo y con una razón bastante obvia. Daba como diez vueltas en la misma cama por cada minuto. Eran las cuatro de la mañana había dormido como tres horas pero solo fue pasajero a eso ni siquiera se le podía llamar "dormir"

Se paro rápido de su cama y fue directo a la cocina sin importarle el hecho de que no estaba en su casa, busco rápido los complementos para hacer café, se sentó en la primera silla, que encontró y le dio un sorbo a su café.

Su mano apretaba fuertemente la taza de café al recordar las escenas de del ayer dejando caer las amargas lagrimas, y la fuerza con lo que lo hacía incrementaba cada vez más, al sentir de nuevo esa impotencia. Tanto que la frágil, taza se rompió en sus propias manos, cortando de igual manera sus palmas y entre sus dedos.

Ni siquiera se molesto en sentir dolor, dejo la sangre correr entre sus dedos deslizándose hasta su palma y sin tomar molestia en parar esa herida dejándola emanar más y más sangre. Salió de esa casa tan rápido como pudo, dando un portazo que hizo eco por toda la mansión llamando la atención del moreno. Que corrió rápido y lo único que encontró fue una taza totalmente destruida y llena de sangre.

-a dónde demonios abra ido-grito molesto y preocupado, para salir directo a buscarla

Le valió un tremendo cacahuate lo temprano que era. Pues el reloj giraba alrededor de las seis de la mañana, tenía que avisarle a Mira de la situación. Sabía perfectamente que le lastimaría y era impredecible adivinar como reaccionaria con la triste noticia.

Aun así siguió su camino hasta la casa de los Clay. Ahora daría la "explicación" de por qué el hermano mayor, no había llegado a dormir. Pero no se percataba que el pelinegro la está persiguiendo.

Una vez que estaba frente a la casa en la puerta principal, trago saliva y cerro fuertemente los ojos para armarse de valor y pedirle a su mano que hiciera el ligero movimiento de tocar la puerta después ya no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que lo hizo.

Espero a que diera efecto pero en menos de un segundo la puerta se habría frente a ella dejando ver justamente a la chica que fue a buscar, pero en un aspecto desagradable e irreconocible.

-que estás haciendo aquí-reprocho con un tono no factible la menor de los Clay

-Mira….yo…-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la propia Mira

-tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí-grito y sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar-sal de mi vista

-pero Mira…tengo que contarte…

-se perfectamente lo que me tienes que contar…-termino con lagrimas en los ojos

-lo sabes pero como…

-esta mañana me llamaron del hospital….y me contaron todo…me dijeron que había murto, por un balazo-explicaba con grandes gritos que retumbaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Alice

-Mira, fue un asalto….

-no, cállate, te culpo a ti-le confesó señalándola

-que…

-como lo escuchas si no fuera por ti mi hermano siguiera vivo

-Mira fue un asalto…

-así un asalto donde saliste ilesa, pero Keith….y dime por qué no estabas con él, en el momento que me llamaron del hospital, explícame, como es posible que lo hayas abandonado en medio de la ciudad

Alice se quedo totalmente congelada ante las frías palabras de, Mira eran tan crudas que la hacían llegar a sentirse culpable

-ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de ser tu, la que llamara a la ambulancia-prsiguio con el regaño-No otra persona lo hizo….me sorprende que no fueras ni capas de eso-finalizo con dureza

-murió frente a mis ojos, lo vi caer y me quede completamente inmóvil, que hubieras echo tu

-no lo sé tal vez llamar a una ambulancia, tratar de detener la hemorragia….hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para que el no muriera

Alice quedo totalmente destrozada por dentro, se sentía tan culpable que no le quedaron ganas de protestar o contradecir ni mucho menos darse, puntos a su favor. No con todo ese dolor que estaba sintiendo en su interior. No en esos momentos tenia cosas más importante que hacer que Mira cambiara de opinión

-nunca lo pensé de ti-continuo la pequeña Clay-ahora aléjate de mi casa

-pero…

-largo-grito por ultimo mientras apuntaba con su dedo a otra dirección-y ni te moleste en presentarte en el funeral

Alice apenas puro escuchar eso ultimo pues decidió de una vez darle la espalda y salir de ese lugar. No entendía como la que se hacía llamar su "mejor cuñada" la había tratado de esa forma tan cruel. Era obvio que también la afectaría la muerte de Keith pero nunca se imagino que llegara al punto de culparla a ella. Todo estaba cambiando de mal en peor

Camino hasta doblar en una esquina pero se detuvo en seco al encontrarse con cierto moreno.

-así que ella es Mira-le dijo algo sorprendido

-lo viste todo-pregunto sin dirigirle la mirada

-no solo lo vi, también escuche todo….que le paso a tu mano-comento cuando vio que tiraba sangre

-a que mas da-contesto indiferente con una actitud negativa

El chico la ignoro y con rapidez la tomo la mano donde no paraba de salir sangre y comenzó a limpiarla con un trapo que tenía guardado en su bolcillo para que con el mismo vendara la herida finalizando con un no muy apretado nudo.

-gracias-musito de la pelinaranja-me puedes llevar a mi casa….siento que si voy yo sola puede ser que no llegue o tal vez cometa una locura en el camino

-de acuerdo, a por cierto me debe una taza-fue la última frase antes de que ambos jóvenes empezaran una caminata y daban el inicio de un largo día….

Por cada minuto que pasaba pareciera que lo hacía cada vez más lento, haciéndolo igual que una eternidad. Se estaba volviendo una pesadilla y que mejor lugar para presentarse una pesadilla que un cementerio. Donde ahora se velaba a cierto niño rubio

La "ceremonia" solo se escuchaban las palabras del sacerdote y los rezos de la mayoría de la gente sin olvidar los llantos por partes de amigos familiares sobre todo el de la más pequeña y ahora la única hija de la familia Clay.

-pobre Mira debe sentirse terrible-comento en un susurro algo estúpido el joven rubio que era conocido como Billi

-pero claro que esperabas-le contesto una voz detrás de, el que iba llegando

-Dan si viniste-intervino la peliazul

-claro viene en cuanto me entere de lo de Keith-menciono algo triste

-que tragedia no-demando Julie

-creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que lo sentimos mucho-agrego Runo con tono lamentable

-y hablando de todos donde esta Alice-recordó de forma sospechosa el castaño

-ahora que la mencionas ni idea-le comento la peliplata

-creen que lo sepa-dijo dudosa la chica de dos coletas

-si no es así deberíamos decirle, ella tiene todo el derecho de saberlo-murmuro el joven Dan

-esperen…como no va a saberlo Mira nos habla a todos nosotros pero no le hablo a la novia de su hermano-alerto Billi con algo de razón

-si suena algo raro-apoyo Dan

-tratare de comunicarla-se ofreció Runo para tomar su teléfono y apartarse del lugar para no incomodar el funeral

La "presentación" del padre ya había acabado y el ataúd donde descansaba uno de los mejores hermano mayores, buen amigo y excelente novio más conocido como Keith Clay. Descendía, metros abajo y miles de rosas blancas eran aventadas honrando su afecto. Terminando con una lapida y una gran corona de otras veinte rosas blancas más.

El momento de la despedida llego amigos y familiares le dedicaban unas palabras y Mira tiraba sus últimas lagrimas, siendo tranquilizada por su novio Ace que no paraba de abrasarla

-Alice no contesta su celular y su abuelo dice que ni siquiera están en casa-informo Runo después de tantas llamadas fallidas

Después de tiempo ya estaba llegando a su casa mas especifico estaba frente a la puerta, de esa gran mansión.

-bueno aquí es ya te puedes ir-anuncio la chica con esa pésima actitud

-está bien… si ya no me necesita

-ya puede irse estaré bien-le dijo subiendo su tono de voz

El chico trato de no protestar solo rodo los ojos y como despedida recibió un fuerte portazo en las narices haciéndolo entender que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí de todas formas no era su asunto era algo que no le incumbía en lo absoluto. Aparte si la chica ya no quería nada suyo para que insistir.

El joven misterioso se quedo viendo la gran casa, mientras dentro de ella, Alice caminaba como fantasma en toda la mansión y gracias a su suerte su abuelo no se encontraba lo más seguro era que había salido a buscarla. Pero era lo que menos le importaba. En esos momentos daba gracias al cielo que estuviera sola.

Se dirigió, silenciosamente hasta su habitación y sin perder tiempo se sentó en un costado de su cama justo a un lado del tocador y con una mano temblorosa abrió el cajón y saco una foto que mostraba la imagen de dos parejas un recuerdo de cuatros amigos abrazados esperando a que la cámara hiciera su trabajo

Eran Runo, Dan, Alice y Keith claramente en ese orden, los que adornaban esa bella imagen llevando a Alice a un paseo por el tiempo. Acerco la foto más hacia su vista y después de unos tristes segundos de observación, la bajo hasta su pecho estrechándola fuertemente en ella dejando que rebeldes lágrimas se apoderaran de su rostro.

Pasaron pocos segundos y pareció que un impulso se apoderaba de la chica provocando que se dirigiera hasta la cocina lo hizo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta en qué momento llego ahí. Pero sabía perfectamente el motivo.

Tenía completamente claro que en la alacena su abuelo dejaba, guardadas las pastillas para dormir uno de los más potentes somníferos que pondrían a dormir hasta a un caballo

Sostuvo el bote entre sus manos y leyó el contenido para asegurarse que no se equivocaba, lo abrió y pudo notar que había las suficientes para lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Agarro un vaso y lo lleno rápidamente de agua. Pero un pequeño detalle la detuvo….. era totalmente asqueada por el sabor de esas pastilla y al contacto con su lengua la harían vomitar antes de lo que cantara un gallo.

Su mano torpe y temblorosa arrojaron el bote junto con el vaso de agua directo a la pared provocando un fuerte ruido que llego retumbando en las orejas del moreno que todavía, y por suerte no abandonaba el lugar.

La chica trato de tranquilizar su rabia y su coraje, de su interior que, tenía tantas ganas de apagar. Optando por una salida de hacerlo se decidió al ver un cuchillo de cocina frente a sus ojos. Lo tomo de forma de espejo y vio la mitad de su reflejo por un momento. Decidió no perder más tiempo y llevo la afilada hoja del cuchillo hasta una de sus muñecas.

Se fue dejando caer hasta quedando hincada, el frio suelo….

Apretó fuertemente la otra mano que sostenía el mango, suspiraba y temblaba al mismo tiempo sin despejar su mirada de la presión entre el filo y la delicada piel de su muñeca. Los crueles recuerdos de lo que paso con Mira comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza torturándola mentalmente._ Vamos solo un par de grandes cortadas en ambos brazos que permitan la salida de la sangre suficiente para que tu pesadilla acabe. _

Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente dejando caer esas malditas lágrimas. Apretaba cada vez más el agarre y presionaba, ahogando un grito. Después de segundos….la mano que mantenía el trabajo desde el mango en un abrir y cerrar de ojos….aflojo el agarre soltándolo, tirando el cuchillo al suelo sin dejar ni la más mínima, marca, peligrosa en su muñeca

-no puedo hacerlo….no puedo hacerlo –repetía en sollozos

El pelinegro que escuchaba esos quejidos desde la entrada de la cocina se convirtió en espectador de una escena demasiado triste. La joven arrodillada en el suelo, un cuchillo justo a su lado, el bote de somníferos adornado el piso cerca de la pared y un vaso de vidrio destrozado.

Era más que obvio lo que la chica trato de hacer. Pero que por alguna razón se detuvo. El se acerco hasta la joven y retiro lo antes posible de ella el filoso instrumento de cocina, después, el la tomo de los hombros y casi la forzó a pararse.

-soy una cobarde ni siquiera tengo el valor de suicidarme-musito de ella aun sin mover un musculo

-escuche señorita….los cobardes hubieran buscado la salida más fácil como la que usted estuvo a punto de cometer….y los razonables toman las cosas con más madures sabiendo pensar las cosas dos veces antes de actuar así como lo que acaba de hacer usted

Alice se mantuvo en silencio y dio unos pasos al frente, recogió el bote de pastillas y camino al baño. Acercándose al retrete y tirando esa maldita medicina suicida, finalizando con el "jalo de palanca". Provocando que en el rostro del moreno se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa

-¿cómo es que entro?- le pregunto Alice

-escuche un ruido y sabia que necesitaría ayuda así que entre por la puerta trasera

-es muy oportuno-se recargo en la pared cruzando los brazos-dígame por que se quedo

-a que se refiere

-en la forma en cómo lo eche cualquiera se hubiera ido….pero usted no por que

-no lo sé….tal vez fue porque….-la boca del chico se mantuvo abierta pero las palabras nunca llegaron. La razón bueno ni el mismo la sabía

-bueno eso ya no importa-interrumpió la chica-tiene nombre

-Shun Kazami-respondió sin escrúpulos

-bueno Shun gracias por todo en verdad

-no fue nada-le dijo serio-a por cierto debería considerar no desquitarse con los vasos o tazas

Alice dibujo una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario. Pues una tazo y ahora un vaso habían sido víctimas del coraje que sentía por dentro y que en estos momentos ya había podido tranquilizar

Shun le dedico una tierna mirada. Cosa que relajaba a Alice algo había en esos ojos que le provocaban que se sintiera mejor.

-bueno si ahora si no me necesita creo que tengo que irme

-puede despreocuparse…por ahora

El muchacho de ojos ámbar dio media vuelta en camino hacia la puerta. Pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, la puerta se abría desde afuera, para darle paso a un señor ya de edad

El abuelo de Alice se quedo sorprendido ante la presencia del nuevo muchacho provocando también que se enojara viendo que su nieta no había llegado a dormir y ahora se presentaba, con un extraño que tenía pinta de todo menos, de alguien de confianza.

La pelinaranja sabía perfectamente que "esto" estaba apenas comenzando. La hora del martirio apenas daba inicio y el momento de contarle todo a su abuelo. Tenía tantas cosas que aclarar pero ya llegaría el momento.

Espero les haya gustado y trabajare lo más rápido que pueda bueno si tienen internet ahí nos vemos


	3. La vida sin ti

Aquí la continuación como lo prometí y perdón por la tardanza, comenzamos

Capitulo 3 la vida sin ti

Todo estaba cambiando de una manera tan radical y rápida que dificultaban el estado emocional y sentimental de Alice. Ya no sabía qué hacer, sin Keith no tenía planes, el era como su vida cotidiana…pero ahora…lo único que pudo conseguir fue aclarar las cosas con su abuelo y enterarlo de todo lo que había pasado.

Después de eso la palabra "cambio" paso cuando a su abuelo se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de ofrecerle a Shun un trabajo. Si al enterarse que Shun fue el que la ayudo en el asalto le propuso el trabajo de ser el guardaespaldas de la chica. Aun que el pelinegro dudo y lo dejo en un "lo pensare". No solo había cambiado ahí la vida de Alice

La relación con Mira ya no era nada igual como la de antes, ni siquiera la volteaba a ver cuando se encontraban en algunas partes y desde que ocurrió el trágico suceso había perdido parte de la comunicación con Runo y los demás.

Trataba de visitar a Keith de vez en cuando, claro a espaldas de Mira. Siempre que lograba verlo le dejaba un ramo de rosas blancas mientras intentaba incontrolablemente de calmar su llanto. Todo en si fue tomando otro "trayecto" de vida. Bueno hasta que llego ese día en el que Shun accedió.

-Alice Shun ya te está esperando, sal de tu habitación ya-una orden directa desde la otra parte de la puerta salida de la boca de su abuelo

-hay voy abuelo-grito como respuesta abriendo la puerta para abandonar su cuarto

Alice, busco algo para entretenerse y lo encontró cuando entro a una escuela de cocina que tenia por todos los días excepto los sábados. Shun la acompañaba, cada día que llegaron a convertirse en semanas.

Tanto que, era un verdadero fastidio que no encontrar un tema de que hablar entre ella y el. Que Alice decidió romper un día.

-oye Shun-consiguió, como respuesta un "hp" con ese pequeño mormullo-¿por qué? Aceptaste el trabajo

Abrió los ojos sorprendidos por la pregunta. En realidad no lo esperaba llevaba como tres semanas trabajando para ella desde aquel incidente y era la primera vez que Alice le hablaba.

-Dan…me dijo que usted necesitaría ayuda-contesto no sabiendo bien que decir

-conoces a Dan-siguió con el interrogatorio intrigada por la respuesta

-si desde que éramos pequeños….pero por cosas del destino dejamos de vernos

-y solo por que el te lo dijo tu aceptaste-insistió, sin importarle el otro tema de la infancia del chico

-bueno no exactamente….mire prácticamente me obligo y…

-a ahora fue por obligación-pronuncio la chica molesta interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir el pelinegro

-tampoco dije eso…pero-trataba de explicarse

-si tanto se siente obligado puede renunciar esta en todo su derecho

Una "escenita" se comenzó a forma en medio de la ciudad y justamente en uno de los lugares donde pasaba demasiada gente que dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para poner atención a los dos jóvenes.

-señorita escuche…aquí no es para que se ponga así-le susurro despacio sintiendo la mirada de la mayoría de la multitud en ellos dos

-bueno si no le gusta puede renunciar-valla la primera vez que hablaban y fue una discusión

-por favor Alice deja de ser tan estérica-le dijo el pelinegro perdiendo la paciencia

-ahora resulta que no te gusta mi tono-le reprocho subiendo más su volumen de voz

-por dios, por lo menos podemos ir a un lugar con menos gente-en ese momento no recordaba cómo habían llegado a ese punto, de tal "platica"

-usted tiene toda la libertad de irse a donde quiera, no se sienta ¡obligado!-la última palabra la remarco con un gran grito

-basta señorita esto es una tontería-el joven suspiro- si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a su clase de cocina

-vallase al diablo-Alice comenzó a tomar una dirección diferente entre la gran multitud que ya regresaba a sus deberes, dejando a Shun totalmente enojado y antes de estallar fu tras ella

Esquivaba gente tras gente, no se dio cuenta que Shun la seguía. No supo por que se había comportado así de esa forma tan _patética, infantil._ Buscaba solamente una conversación con el chico y la echo a perder, por una estupidez. Ahora solo tenía ganas de llorar y no parar de hacerlo hasta que el sueño la venza.

Hay como extrañaba a Keith en ese momento….

-señorita escúcheme, esto está llegando demasiado lejos-logro alcanzarla deteniéndola del brazo aun con la gente girando a su alrededor

Alice suspiro, cerró los ojos y después de un gran bocado de aire hablo

-por favor, estoy hablando enserio si quiere renunciar hágalo, no siga dándome de su lastima-termino para seguir su caminata pero gracias a la tropa de gente, y el inicio del empañado en sus ojos, tanto su falta de atención, bajo la banqueta. Pero el color rojo para los peatones estaba presente y la luz verde del semáforo anunciaba el paso libre para los autos.

Justamente un automóvil pasaba y Alice solo pensaba en limpiase esas primeras lagrimas que se hicieron presentes. El carro iba a una velocidad impresionantemente rápida, que no alcanzo a ver a Alice cruzando la calle

-¡señorita cuidado!-Shun no supo cuando ni como, pero de alguna manera llego a ser más rápido que ese auto. Agarrando rápidamente a la chica de la cintura y atrayéndola a su torso dejándola en shock

El carro siguió su camino sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que estaba a punto de cometer mientras Alice seguía sin respirar o hablar

-Alice… estas, bien-la voz preocupada del chico la saco de sus pensamientos. Bueno por un segundo después de eso simplemente se desmayo en brazos de el

Shun regreso a la orilla con una mejor tranquilidad llevando a Alice en brazos seguido por la mirada de la mayoría de las personas, testigos de lo que estaba por pasar.

Su clase de cocina tendrá que esperar, porque en esos momentos la llevaría a casa…

Ya estaba más tranquilo. Alice seguía inconsciente pero en la comunidad de su hogar. Su abuelo al principio se había alterado perol con una explicación razonable por parte del moreno se tranquilizo. Lo importante era que ella estuviera bien y no pudo contratar a mejor guardaespaldas

Pero Shun no pensaba en eso, lo que rodeaba su mente era nada más y nada menos, que la pregunta de la chica y su maldita respuesta que provoco tanto alboroto

Y ahora que lo recordaba, sabía muy bien porque había aceptado el trabajo, exactamente hace tres semanas

_Una plática con su mejor amigo que hace mucho no, conversaban, se situaba en una cafetería llena de tranquilidad, existía poca clientela y era un ambiente amigable _

_-Shun, tienes que aceptar ese trabajo-le aconsejo su amigo directamente _

_-porque lo dices Dan_

_-bueno ella acaba de pasar por algo muy difícil _

_-pero no tiene nada que ver con migo, ni siquiera la conozco _

_-no hay que verlo así, sabes si lo que me contaste es vedad tu llegaste a salvarla en ese momento tuvo que ser por algo no lo crees-agrego con tono misterioso _

_-Dan fue solo casualidad- le sencillo_

_-casualidad o no, no te parece extraño. Shun has estado con ella en los momentos más difíciles. Estuviste con ella cuando murió Keith, estabas en el momento cuando Mira la culpo y la ayudaste a pasar su intento de suicidio….qué más quieres _

_Un silencio se acomodo en el lugar Shun cruzo los brazos y se recargo en la silla. Había algo de razón en las palabras de Dan ¿pero era el motivo suficiente para aceptar?_

_-Shun ella querrá a una persona que la ayude a salir de esto y esa persona…eres tu-la voz insípida de su compañero interrumpió sus pensamientos_

_-pero si no es así, me refiero a que si yo no soy esa persona que tú dices-pronuncio dudoso _

_-tal vez tengas razón pero dime algo te preocupa _

_-perdón-parpadeo dos beses no entendiendo a donde quería llegar _

_-ella te preocupa-especifico-y no me digas que no porque desde que la ayudaste te interesa _

_-porque debería-se atrevió a decir _

_-tu dímelo-le regreso con seriedad _

_Shun quedo pensativo. ¿Era verdad que esa niña le importaba?, la había ayudado si, estuvo con ella cuando lo necesito también….pero _

_-Shun tu, eres la persona exacta para protegerla-una vez más se lo aclaro_

_-pero si dices que querrá a alguien por que yo por qué no uno de sus amigos_

_-la respuesta es más que obvia, Alice necesita un guardaespaldas y nadie más que tu sabe de arte marciales _

_-de acuerdo_

Después de ese recuerdo supo que no fue solo por obligación como le había contestado a la chica anteriormente pero por que llegar a discutir

Reconoció su habitación de inmediato, no recordaba muy bien como había llegado hasta ahí solo recordaba que prácticamente había despedido a Shun. Pero dándole vueltas a lo sucedido regreso a su mente estaban a punto de atropellarla pero ella estaba intacta

_-_vaya nos diste un gran susto, hasta que despiertas-la voz preocupada de Runo llamo su atención

-Alice llamamos y nos dijeron que tuviste un accidente, que paso-informo Julie que estaba detrás de Runo

-nada serio no tienen por qué preocuparse-respondió sin ánimos

-Alice, si nos preocupas-Runo continuo-desde que murió Keith….

-no Runo…por favor no lo digas-pidió interrumpiendo a su amiga

-Alice, trataste de suicidarte-le recordó-claro que me tengo que preocupar

-ya prometí que no volvaria hacerlo-demando instantáneamente

-y el accidente de hoy

-fue solo eso, un accidente

-entiendes porque te decimos esto no-menciono como una mama le decía a su pequeña hija

-Runo voy a estar bien, se los prometo-le anuncio a las dos pero en el fondo sabía que era más que una mentira-chicas y mi abuelo

-salió, a tu escuela de cocina quiere, justificar tu falta de hoy-le contesto Julie con mejor calma

-seguro que van a echarme-se desino Alice

-por suerte no lo hicieron-corrigió, su abuelo que apenas llegaba-pero tu maestra me dijo que mañana tenias que presentarte y con un ayudante

-¿eso para que abuelo?-pregunto, simplemente no tenía sentido

-será como un examen, una prueba que tendrás, que pasar para saber si te quedaras

Alice solo hizo puchero con lo que le importaba quedarse si o no en la clase. Bueno por una parte le gustaba ya que la hacía olvidarse de sus problemas. Pero la clase de cocina no era lo suficiente para su satisfacción

-bueno si será así-pronuncio decidida-alguien de ustedes dos podría acompañarme mañana-se dirigió a sus amigas

-lo sentimos mucho Alice pero mañana tendremos que abrir el restaurante nosotras solas y atenderlo por todo el día

Antes de una palabra más, el abuelo de Alice decidió apresurarse tenía algo muy importante de que hablar con su querida nieta

-bueno niñas podrían dejarme un momento a solas con mi nieta

-claro señor Michelle

Se fueron sin decir nada ni protestar llego el momento Familiar sea lo que sea tendría que quedar solo entre abuelo y nieta

-Alice tenemos que hablar-le reclamo su abuelo tomando una vez que estaban solos

-de que-contesto desinteresada

-por favor Alice no me hagas gritarte-aconsejo perdiendo la paciencia

-no paso nada abuelo fue un accidente-se apresuro las cosas para acabar rápido

-casi te atropellan a eso le llamas accidente

-fue un descuido

-Alice ya no se qué hacer contigo, estas de problema en problema-exclamo irritado-desde tu intento de suicido me tienes preocupado

-pues no deberías-le grito estando a punto de llorar

-Alice…escucha no me perdonaría si te pasara algo, no quiero que por un descuido mío, te pueda suceder algo a ti….no arriesgues tu vida, por una discusión con tu guardaespaldas

-lo sabes todo

-si, pero no quiero que se repita sabes porque te lo digo Alice-ella solo asintió

Pero eso quiere decir que Shun se queda

-si Shun siguiera, trabajando para nosotros y mañana te llevara, a tu clase, está bien,

-de acuerdo-dedico una sonrisa seguido por un abrazo de su abuelo-pero quien me ayudara mañana en mi clase de cocina

-adivina

Era el principio de una nueva vida, aunque en el fondo sabía que en su pecho quedaba un gran hueco difícil de llenar. Solo se preguntaría si llegaría a sentirse igual en esos momentos decimaba una máquina del tiempo y regresarlo en el momento en el que Keith está vivo.

Le costaría demasiado olvidarlo pero la ayuda de una persona llegaría a su vida inesperadamente y de la manera que menos se espera

Espero les haya gustado y trabajare lo más rápido que pueda para la continuación y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos


	4. olvidandote

Lamento la tardanza pero aquí sigo con el capítulo cuarto bueno comenzamos

Capítulo 4 Olvidándote: primer paso

Tarde, tarde, tarde iba a llegar tarde a su prueba de cocina. La prueba que decidía si se quedaba o la expulsaran y llegaría tarde. Seguro esta vez sería la última que iría

Shun iba tras ella también con prisa sabía perfectamente la hora que era y si no se apuraban la chica perdería su clase, la única cosa que la hacía olvidarse del pasado y todo sus problemas. No quería volverla a ver como hace semanas.

-llegamos-pronuncio Alice en un suspiro cansado-por cierto Shun, gracias por aceptar se mi compañero de cocina

Más bien dicho él era el único que la podía acompañar, sus amigas no estaban disponibles Dan, no era buena opción de ahí en fuera se conformaba con Shun

-parece que se le hizo un poco tarde señorita Gehabich-regaño la maestra mientras la miraba de una forma no muy factible

-perdón maestra no fue mi intención llegar tarde-excuso un poco agitada

-veo que trajiste compañero-voltio a ver a Shun

-bueno que están esperando

La perturbadora orden de la maestra hizo reaccionar de una manera rápida a Alice ya que no perdió tiempo. Para empezar agarro un gran mandil y le arrojo otro a Shun el cual el hizo un gesto de "debes de estar loca no usare esto" lo cual ella lo regreso con un "ahora te aguantas" para después sostener su pelo con una coleta. Término presentándose frente una barra enorme llena de los utensilios necesarios para su gran prueba de cocina los cuales consistían en harina, leche, chocolate y todo lo que se supone que llevaban las galletas.

-esto es mi gran reto hacer galletas-reprocho Alice sintiendo que la subestimaban

-mejor deja de quejarte y agradece que será sencillo-aconsejo Shun molesto por la idea de que el ayudaría

-bien acabemos rápido-demando Alice y agarro un tazón para rellenarlo de harina, mezclarlo con leche y huevo

Shun comenzó a amasar la masa de una manera lenta y torpe en verdad era pésimo para la cocina no podía ni con una simple tarea definitivamente la cocina no era lo suyo

Un muy frustrado Shun estaba cansándose. Era demasiado difícil hacer figuritas en una masa. Que irónico, el podía pasar difícilmente las pruebas que su abuelo tenia para el….pero no podía hacer unas malditas galletas

Alice ya se había cansado de esperar las primeras galletas cortadas, decoradas y listas, Shun se tardaba demasiado para ser verdad nunca había visto a alguien más lento en la cocina que el. Cuando voltio a ver si ya estaba listo lo que pidió. Encontró a Shun con la cara cubierta de harina si no fuera porque no tenía otro color a parte del blanco en su cara juraría que estaba viendo un payaso

-Shun tienes algo en la cara-se burlo

-jajá, muy graciosa…deja de burlarte de mí y ayúdame a limpiarme

-bien espera-su mano fue inconscientemente a rostro del chico y con delicadeza comenzó a quitarle el polvo desde la nariz cuando….en un momento se dio cuenta que ese contacto con la piel del pelinegro, retiro su mano rápidamente y se alejo de igual forma indiferente

-ten límpiate-musito de la chica aventándole un trapo

-gracias-dijo Shun al ver su cambio de actitud tomo el trapo y limpio su cara

-bien que paso con las galletas que te pedí

-a, aquí están-estiro su mano para alcanzar una charola. No eran las mejores galletas del mundo pero….servían

-bien pongamos a estas chicas a calentar-refiriéndose a las galletas agarro la charola para colocarlas en el horno y adicionales una temperatura adecuada

-valla hace calor aquí o es mi imaginación-Alice se deshizo de su estorbosa chamarra para dejarla en una silla

Shun se quedo atónico ese era el gusto de ropa de su compañera. Esa mugrosa chamarra tapaba una playera de manga corta cuello en "v" y con un pequeño pero inocente provocativo escote

-no tienes calor-la voz de la persona a la que no estaba viendo directamente a los ojos lo saco de sus pensamientos

-que

-que si tiene calor-repitió enojándose

-no, no yo estoy bien gracias-desvió la mirada de golpe no podía permitir que su imagen lo tacharan de pervertido

-Shun yo quería hablar contigo

En bonito momento quiere hablar. Primero que se cambiara de ropa y después hablaban el tiempo que quieran pero por que ahora

-quiero disculparme por lo de ayer

Valla lo de ayer eso no era un tema el cual tenían que tocar por lo menos al pelinegro no le interesaba. Sabía por qué la actitud de la chica el otro día pues todavía estaba afectada, ella no tenía nada de que disculparse

-perdón por actuar tan infantil ayer y causarte problemas con mi abuelo

-no señorita no tiene por que disculparse….yo fui el que no le conteste de la forma que usted esperaba

-bueno en ese caso gracias

-por que

-por salvarme la vida más de una vez

Cuando Shun estaba a punto de hablar el tono que anunciaba que las empalagosas galletas estaban listas para agregarle chocolate derretido lo interrumpía haciendo que Alice se dispusiera a sacarlas del horno y prepararse para la siguiente fase

-vaya no quedaron tan mal, veamos que tal saben, pero primero el chocolate

Alice dejo enfriar ese dulce de harina buscando el chocolate que estaba arriba de la alacena un poco alta pero ella podía alcanzarla sola, la charola que contenía el chocolate era demasiado grande si se calculaba podía jurar que media unos noventa centímetros de largo. Estando a punto de alzarla, dio un paso en falso…pero alcanzo a poner las manos las cuales cayeron justamente, en la charola de chocolate

Viendo sus manos totalmente cubiertas de ese dulce se distrajo y su equilibrio la traiciono cayéndose del pequeño banco en donde se había subido no sin antes llevarse a un recipiente de ese cacao líquido con ella

El moreno al escuchar tal escándalo fue a ver qué pasaba, encontrándose con gran desastre algo divertido. Pues ver a la chica sentada en el suelo acaramelada de ese gran dulce totalmente desde su cabello hasta sus zapatos era divertido para el

-já, déjame ayudarte –busco otro trapo y comenzó a limpiarle la parte de los ojos la chica no podía limpiarse sola ya que si se tocaba lo empeoraba más

-soy un desastre verdad

-no, solo eres dulce….literalmente-el joven se estaba riendo ya no pudo contener sus ganas y soltó la primeras carcajadas

-no es divertido-se defendió sintiendo que el trapo quitaba todo el dulce de su cara

Shun ignoro el pequeño quejido y una vez terminando con la cara bajo al cuello. Ella solo levanto la cabeza dándole libertad, el siguió limpiando y limpiando pasando el trapo del cuello al pecho y del pecho al…..ligero….escote. No, no era demasiado agarro las manos de la chica las les quito el exceso de chocolate y le entrego el trapo

-tenga señorita siga usted yo iré a buscar algo con que limpiar el piso

El desapareció después de esa oración y la joven decidió hacerle caso al darse cuenta el lugar de su cuerpo que estaba sucio comprendió por que Shun se había ido. Que sorpresa cualquier otro hombre hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad el sin duda no lo hizo

Alice sonrío era gracioso ver lo tímido que se ponía su guardaespaldas, en esas situaciones pero un más gracioso seria verlo sonrojado. Que raro acoso se estaba fijando en Shun y lo peor le resulto atractivo

Oh eso si que no. No lo iba a permitid y ella solo se a vejado en un hombre, el hombre que aun seguía amando y que según ella seria al único que amaría

bueno perdon por la tardanza y espero les aya gustado bueno espero y comenten y si tienen internet ahi nos vemos


	5. la despedida

Bueno si acepto que me tarde un poco pero ya saben como es este negocio aceces subes los capítulos rápido y en otras ocasiones no pero bueno espesemos

Capitulo 5 la despedida

El cielo era un mal augurio, esas nubes grisáceas y el color opaco del fondo me dieron un mal presentimiento desde que amaneció no me sentía con ánimos, es más sabia que si salía de mi casa algo malo podría pasarme

Además que no estaba de muy buen humor después de que me pase toda la tarde de ayer despegando chocolate del suelo fue algo incomodo ya que a mi cabello no le fue tan bien me costó mucho trabajo quitarme el dulce del cabello

Vi lentamente el calendario aunque ya savia perfectamente que día era, solo quise arrancar esa maldita hoja que me lo recordaba aun más. Me puse un abrigo pues el otoño estaba llegando y los fríos lo acompañaban. Era sábado y temprano mi reloj me informaba las 6:56 de la mañana buena hora para salir de la casa sin que nadie me acompañara

Si se lo que dije sobre mil mal presentimiento de salir a la calle pero aun así quería, mi mano reacciono y abrió el cerrojo de la puerta. Con mis manos en los bolcillos de mi abrigo comencé a caminar, las calles desiertas me hacían arrepentirme pero era el momento exacto y la fecha correcta tenía que ir a ese lugar

Llegando a mi destino pasando por una reja que le serbia de puerta, pisando las caídas hojas de los arboles que inundaban el territorio, camine y camine y ahí estaba frente a mi

-hola Keith-me arrodille quedando sentada a su lado-es un día tranquilo no lo crees

Si sabía que él no estaba ahí físicamente pero, yo lo sentía así que actuare como si él estuviera hablando conmigo

-mira te traje un regalo-de mi bolcillo saque una fotografía algo arrugada y la mostré frente su lapida-te acuerdas el día en la que la tomamos, fue una de las pocas veces donde Dan y Runo no se pelearon y mira tu hermana y Ace siguen juntos, Julie y Billi ni se digan

Los recuerdos que estaba pasando por mi cabeza en ese momento me comenzaban a afectar, mis ojos cristalizados tratando de no derrama lagrimas, no aun no era el momento, mordí mi labio inferior y sacudí mi cabeza dibujando una sonrisa

-míranos a todos nosotros sin duda los mejores amigos no crees y esta foto lo prueba, vaya quien lo iba a pensar hace ya un año que tomamos esta foto

Bien el tono de mi voz me estaba traicionando, de mis temblorosos labios y nervios estaba perdiendo el control y no faltaba mucho como para que mis ojos estallaran en lágrimas

-un año exactamente, sabes ese día yo fui la única que no te dio un regalo, tú me dijiste que no había problema, yo me distraje en ese momento y tu aprovechaste para darme un beso…..nuestro primer beso

Suspire y una lagrima recorría mi mejilla, pase mi pulgar limpiándola rápidamente. Impresionante calmando mi posición y sin dejar la salida de más lagrimas

-después de separarnos, hiciste una sonrisa victoriosa y que yo me encargue de borrártela con una bofetada. Tu sin duda solo te sobaste y otra sonrisa apareció en tu rostro aun más grande y volviste a besarme yo lo correspondí, sin intención de hacerlo

Puse una pequeña pausa tratando de regular mi respiración me estaba alterando eso era malo no quería un desmayo en medio de un cementerio

-como pareció no haberte dolido el primer golpe te solté uno segundo, supe que había sido más fuerte que el primero como la misma intensidad de los besos, Salí corriendo estaba lo suficientemente enojada

Mi color de piel ya era pálido y como era de esperarse mis amargas lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas y quedando en mi cuello

-al día siguiente regrese a Moscú tu y yo no volvimos a cruzar palabra…no fue hasta cuando pediste vacaciones viajaste hasta mi país y fue cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, tú no te rendías tan fácil

Mi ritmo cardiaco regresaba a la normalidad al igual que mi control de mis emociones pero sabía que eso no acabaría ahí

-discutimos de nuevo como perro y gato pero sabía que te estabas divirtiendo y también que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo con esa discusión así que decidí besarte si caí en tu trampa y sabes una cosa me encanto y descubrí que sentía algo por ti ese día nos hicimos novios y no me arrepiento me dijiste que yo fui tu mejor regalo de cumpleaños que te pudieron dar lo recuerdo todo y a la perfección, un año, un año a pasado y no puedo olvidarlo tu sonrisa en tu cumpleaños como ibas vestido

Si nuevamente me encontraba tirando lágrimas me deje caer en su tumba llorando aun más y más

-Feliz cumpleaños Keith

Si hoy era el día de su cumpleaños. El tenía planeado una gran fiesta esperaba esta fecha todo el año pero…bueno ustedes ya saben la historia. Como era posible que un jovencito se le arrebatara su sueño de convertiré en unos de los mejores científicos de toda la ciudad

-siempre que estábamos solos me rodeabas con una de tus manos y me contabas lo que según tu era el futuro, te acuerdas Keith

_El parque estaba casi desierto y cálido, un poco de sombra nos hacía falta así que nos sentamos debajo de un árbol_

_-sabes Alice cuando tengamos un hijo lo voy a traer a este parque imagínate, a todos nuestros descendientes jugando con los perros _

_-de que estás hablando Keith _

_-de nuestros hijos tendremos seis o siete _

_-perros _

_-no Alice muchacho fuertes como yo ahora cuando sea el científico más grande de la ciudad y tu mi querida esposa tendremos a los hijos más guapos de todo el mundo _

_-así…._

_-si el primero quiero que se a niño rubio con tus ojos marrones y quiero que lleve mi nombre pero si es niña quiero que se llame Kiara _

_-hay Keith tú y tus ocurrencias _

_-no cuales ocurrencias Alice lo único que estoy diciendo es el futuro el puro futuro_

Su dulce recuerdo me hizo estallar en llanto saber todo lo que el pedía en un futuro no muy lejano y nada de eso lo pudo conseguir me decía a cada instante sobre nuestra vida juntos como nuestros hijos jugarían con los de Dan y Runo o los de Julie y Billi y que los separaríamos cada vez que se pelearan con sus primos, exacto los hijos de Ace y Mira

-nuestro futuro no salió como esperabas y este cumpleaños tampoco Keith perdóname por no hacer que se cumpliera, perdóname por ser tan débil y dejar que esto terminara así perdoname

"perdóname" esa palabra pasaba una y otra vez por mi mente me tire casi de cuerpo completo apoyando mi cabeza en el adorno floral lloraba de la fuerza que a la vez arrugaba la fotografía en mis manos. Que contenía el lindo recuerdo de seis amigos sentados frente a un pastel y con un gorrito de cumpleaños cada quien. Me sorprendí a sentir que me caía agua que raro que lloviera tan temprano pero me pareció como un toque para empeorar el día y tenía el pensamiento de que todavía no llegaba lo peor

De sollozos pase a pequeños lamentos ya estaba empapada y comenzaba a llenarme de lodo pensé que iba a durar más tiempo en la misma posición hasta que escuche una voz

-que estás haciendo aquí

Debí de haber imaginado que Mira también vendría era más que obvio que la hermana de Keith lo visitaría en su cumpleaños pero creo que por suerte venia con Runo y Dan

-que acaso estas sorda, contéstame que estás haciendo aquí

-Mira, yo vine a traerle un regalo y a despedirme

De mi mano aparecieron dos rosas blancas no era mucho pero Keith no era muy fanático de las flores

-el mejor regalo que le podrías dar es mantenerte lejos de el

Me dolió, por supuesto que me dolió pero se complico más cuando Runo entro a la conversación

-Mira, que te pasa no deberías de hablarle así a Alice

-Runo por culpa de Alice murió Keith

Bien Mira era demasiado directa no se andaba con rodeos

-ahora resulta que fue culpa de Alice

-Runo tu no lo vas a entender mejor no te metas

-claro que me meto Alice es mi amiga y aunque tú también lo seas me parece que estas siendo muy injusta con ella

Mientras las veía discutir sabía que tenía que detenerlas no quería ser el tema de conversación en donde dos buenas amigas terminen peleándose por mi culpa

-Runo por favor no quiero que te veas involucrada en esto-intervine lo cual hizo que se enojara

.-Alice tiene razón esto es cosa de Mira y ella

El pequeño comentario de Dan solo me ayudo un poco. Si era una discusión en medio de la lluvia y en un cementerio y eran como las ocho de la mañana, que clase de despedida era esa. Nada normal mis ojos me ardían no tenia ánimos de discutir con Mira sin duda cuando iba a hablar ella me cayo

-qué esperas para irte de aquí solo estas manchando más la memoria de mi hermano

-Mira por favor no me digas eso…

-sabes maldigo el día en el que te conoció quien iba a pensar que lo dejarías morir

-Mira ya basta

Runo volvió a meterse en la conversación y mis lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia quedando mi boca totalmente seca en palabras. Sentía que no era el lugar adecuado para discutir

-aunque te cueste aceptarlo Mira, tu hermano me amaba y yo lo amaba a él…

Me arme de valor es más creo que mis palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo

-y es por eso que te odio como pudo mi hermano enamorarse de una persona que no lo valoro

Bien no aguante más Salí corriendo después de escuchar eso segundos después de que empecé a corre llegue a escuchar la voz de Shun, lógico vino a buscarme la pregunta es como sabía que yo estaría en el panteón. De igual manera seguí corriendo esa no era razón suficiente para detenerme

Escuche pasos de tras de mi apostaría todo mi dinero diciendo que se trataba de Shun, salí del lugar y la lluvia iba a mi ritmo cuando incremente mi velocidad el agua también lo hizo. Escuchaba que me gritaban pidiéndome que me detuviera, pero no lo aria mis piernas no hacían otra cosa que correr y correr

Llegue a una casita de madera o eso parecía por fuera entre pero medí cuenta que no era una inocente casita, para mi sorpresa se trataba de una cantina un pequeño bar sin pensarlo tome asiento en una de las mesas del fondo cerca de la pared. Pasando por todas las miradas de las personas que pensaban dios sabe que cosas de mí

Sea lo que sea mi mal presentimiento seguía en el pecho atormentándome diciendo que esto acabara mal y apenas estaba empezando

Haciendo un pequeño reclamo llame a un camarero y le pedí un trago yo estaba cavando mi propia tumba

Espero que les haya gustado y comente seré lo más rápida posible para subir el capitulo 6 bueno y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos


	6. inevitable

Espero no haberme tardado pero bueno la vida es así comenzamos

Capitulo 6 inevitable

La tención se generaba en el aire, unos ojos verdes estaban llenos de enojo, rabia e ira y eran dirigidos a un par de ojos azules que no cambiaban su expresión de seriedad

Dan se mantenía en medio de Runo y Mira esperando a que no se agarraran a insultos o peor aun a golpes, desde que Alice salió corriendo del panteón, solo dejaron que Shun se encargara de esa situación

No era el momento de peleas apenas llegaba a ser medio día y los problemas ya habían empezado ganas no faltaban de eso estaba seguro el castaño, Runo no tardaría mucho en gritar y reclamar pero Mira no estaría dispuesta a dar explicaciones si Runo la apoyaba o no. No le interesaba en lo absoluto

-espero que Alice se encuentre bien-suspiro Dan pensando que así relajaría las cosas

-yo espero que la atropelle un carro-soltó Mira sin cambiar en lo mínimo su rostro serio es mas pareció que dibujo una pequeña sonrisa

-¡ya me tienes harta!-Runo se paró de su asiento con un gran grito-que te crees Mira

-Runo ya te dije mis razones, tú en lugar de gritarme deberías de apoyarme

-apoyarte-le repitió en forma de burla-no te apoyare en esta ocasión por que estas totalmente equivocada en la forma de referirte así a Alice

-yo le hablare a Alice como se me de la regalada gana

-estas mal Mira por que mientras yo esté presente no culparas a Alice de nada

-así tu y cuantos más-reto con una mirada amenazante poniendo a Runo tensa y si no fuera por que intervino Dan Runo hubiera soltado el primer golpe

-oigan tranquilas chicas esto está llegando legos-Dan se paro entre las dos separándolas en una distancia estable

-Mira, Alice no tiene la culpa de nada, date cuenta del daño que le haces cada vez que le echas la culpa, recuerda que ella quería a Keith más de que ninguno de nosotros hubiera llegado a quererlo

Runo se estaba relajando gracias a la intervención de Dan que sirvió de algo

-si lo quería tanto que lo dejo morir

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-bien esto es suficiente, fuera de mi casa

La paciencia que tenia Runo se acabo no quería escuchar más por parte de Mira y las tonterías que está diciendo

-bien me voy-Mira camino hasta la puerta y en un movimiento la abrió y la azoto con una gran fuerza haciendo temblar la pared

Las lagrimas de Alice no dejaban de caer cada vez que aparecían nuevas las limpiaba pero no era suficiente, no dejaba de pasarle por la cabeza lo que le había dicho Mira y provoco tanta tristeza en su interior

-señorita no debería de estar aquí-el moreno se hizo presente con su forma seria y aburrida

-vaya te tardaste algo en aparecer-le contesto sin mirarlo-quieres un trago

-creo que deberíamos irnos-Shun la tomo del brazo pero se lo arrebataron de una forma grosera

-vallase usted si quiere le doy el día, yo me quedo-protesto Alice dándole un sorbo a su pequeño vasito con sake

-Alice vi lo que paso y sé que….

-no, me venga con que lo siente y con todo ese cuento o sermón que vaya a decirme-se adelanto la chica interrumpiéndolo-además, Mira tiene razón yo lo deje morir es mi culpa como ella lo dijo

El muchacho se sorprendió al oír eso no exactamente por lo que dijo si no más bien el tono en el que lo dijo si su instinto no lo engañaba la chica se oía algo ebria, no en sus cinco sentidos si ya con el dolor que sentía por dentro la tenía sonámbula ahora con ese maldito veneno al que la mayoría lo llama vino lo aria aun peor la situación.

-Alice cuantas copas llevas-pregunto preocupado

-hmp, qué más da

-no enserio, usted no debería de tomar eso

-porque, si eh escuchado que esto sirve para olvidar-demando tomando otro trago

-esas son puras mentiras esto no le ayudara en nada-le arrebato el vaso que la chica tenía en manos haciéndola enojar

-entonces que tengo que hacer eh, vamos dígame como puedo arrancar este dolor si no encuentro otra forma-grito tan fuerte parándose de su asiento llamando la atención de unos comensales

Como era de esperarse ella comenzó a llorar de una manera tan subjetiva que pareciera llevarla hasta la locura y el descontrol. Con su desesperación agarro el vaso y ingirió todo lo que quedaba en el. Salió dejando el dinero sobre la mesa y empujando al que se le cruzara en el camino. Haciendo nuevamente que el pelinegro la siguiera

La lluvia seguía presente y al pesar del aspecto del cielo no pararía en todo el día. Si duda Alice siguió caminando sin rumbo pero llego al centro de la ciudad la gran plaza de Japón la cual era decorada con un pequeño parque y una gran fuente que aun a esas alturas seguía funcionando

-sabe una cosa Shun me alegro que me hayan echado la culpa así tengo una razón para pedir mi muerte más rápido no lo cree

Pronuncio eso de tal forma que se escuchaba triste y cruel a la vez Shun hizo un gesto de lastima y sabia que las copas de más no la hacían hablar con claridad

-es más creo que debería de morirme ahorita en este momento ahógueme aquí en esta fuente-pidió fuera de si se metió dentro de la fuente esperando a que el pelinegro la acompañara y eso solo fue cuestión de tiempo

-Alice tranquila no debería de actuar así

Aun con esa advertencia a la chica lo único que pasaba por su mente fue la amenaza que dijo hace solo segundos

-sino lo haces tú lo hare yo-después de eso se podría decir que dejo pasar segundos para que le contestaran pero el chico estaba estático-bien como quieras

Alice hundió su cabeza en esa misma fuente, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. En cuanto reacciono la saco lo más rápido que pudo de ahí

-me quiero morir por qué no me puedo morir-una vez sentada en el agua y la cabeza fuera y en la superficie comenzó a decir más estupideces-lo único que quiero es olvidar y salir de esto

Alice volteo e inconscientemente chapoteo con las manos. Los ojos dorados de Shun fue lo primero que vio, el estaba sentado a su lado con una mirada tranquilizadora como la primera vez que los vio. Al agua que entumecía todo su cuerpo le echo la culpa de que ya no se moviera. La inclinación de su cabeza la acerco al rostro del y en un susurro solo dijo

-ayúdame a olvidar Shun, a quitarme esto de mi mente-su tono seductor abrió completamente los ojos del moreno al escuchar tal "petición"

El retrocedió inclinándose hacia tras y se inmovilizo para dejar pasar sus pensamientos. Su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que se podía escuchar el palpitar, no tenía en claro lo que estaba sintiendo pero si de algo está seguro era que su nerviosismo llegaba a flor de piel

-señorita…ya…esta delirando-su voz estaba fracasando en la forma seria en la que siempre habla esta se escucho avergonzada

-no, te equivocas lo que digo es totalmente cierto…solo hazme olvidar esta tristeza-la dueña de esas delicadas manos alzo una de ellas rodeando el cuello de Shun-además yo se que te gusto te eh visto mirándome y sé que te pones nervioso cuando estamos a solas exactamente como ahora

Shun quería hablar pero no tenía palabras en mente a parte de en cuanto abrió la boca los labios de Alice se apoderaron de su boca. Con los ojos cerrados ella comenzó a besarlo. No pasaron más de dos segundos para que el también los cerrara e hiciera lo inevitable aceptando el beso

Ambos estaban bajo de el agua fría de la fuente, su ropa estaba pegada a ellos lo que hacía algo difícil el movimiento de sus cuerpos. Pero el beso que llevaban a cabo los puso más en trance

Se separaron por un tiempo y sus ojos se cruzaron de nuevo. El silencio en el que se podía escuchar los pensamientos fue roto por un mormullo de Alice

-vez te lo dije-demando tan lento que Shun pudo apreciar sus labios al compas de sus palabras para volverlos a besar. La profundidad de este beso supero la de, el primero. Una lagrima escapo de los ojos de Alice y ese beso todavía no llegaba a su fin era un sensación nueva que mezclaba sentimientos

Siguiendo en la posición arriba del agua y la lluvia sobre ellos dieron fin al segundo beso. Las palabras eran muchas pero ninguna era capaz de salir. Pero Alice quería dar el primer paso

-Shu…..-lastima sus palabras fueron interrumpidas

-Alice aquí estas-exclamo su abuelo que se presentaba tenía la cara de preocupación se veía en sus ojos que estuvo buscando a su nieta desde la mañana

-¿abuelo como me encontraste?-dijo Alice levemente sonrojada

-Alice, puedo estar viejo pero aun así, recuerdo las fechas-explicaba-si, supe perfectamente que estarías aquí pero como no te encontré en el panteón pensé que vendrías a dar una vuelta

Si el abuelo era sabio pero un poco importuno no era el momento para que llegara pero al parecer de su actitud se podría decir que no vio nada de lo que pasó entre ellos dos sino estuviera gritando como loco

-gracias por protegerla Shun, en verdad eres bueno en tu trabajo

Después del agradecimiento los dos jóvenes salieron del agua. Y el señor Michelle hizo parada a un taxi para que los tres san llevados a casa.

Su cama caliente, su cálida habitación era lo que necesitaba para descansar. Pero como poder descansar cuando su mente no estaba en paz. En ella solo podía existir el beso. Su beso de Shun su tranquilizador, mágico y confuso beso

Bien estaba mal….hay maldito alcohol. Tenía que si lo tomaba no lo podría controlar por que no le hizo caso a sus instintos

En con todo eso en su mente la cabeza empezó a doler y lo único que aria seria esperar el café que le traería su abuelo concluyendo con una siesta

Plasmada en la cama con la mirada al techo. Con los sentidos más activos, haber si la puerta se abriera en cualquier momento con una taza caliente llena de café con muchísima azúcar

El abuelo de Alice agitaba su mano de un lado a otro consiguiendo que la azúcar se mezclara muy bien con el caliente líquido justo como a su nieta le gustaba. Una vez preparado lo puso arriba de una charola junto con un pequeño pan. Estando a punto de subir las escaleras se encontró con cierto guardaespaldas

-ah, Shun que bueno que te encuentro podrías hacerme un favor

El moreno volteo confundido e inadvertido. Cansado tomo ordenes del anciano pero su nerviosismo subió al saber lo que le pedían

-quiero que le lleves esto a Alice-entregándole la bandeja el moreno solo pudo hacer un pequeño gesto parecido a uno que dice "si yo se lo llevo"

-claro con gusto-fue más que una mentira pero era su trabajo

-hay te le lo agradezco

El joven solo apresuro el paso como dice el dicho "al mal paso darle prisa" subió y subió llego a la puerta, toco tan rápido que asusto a Alice sacándola de sus pensamientos

-hay voy abuelo-al abrirle a la persona que creía su abuelo se quedo quieta al ver quien fue el que provoco tanto escándalo-Shun…

-aquí tiene señorita si ya no necesita nada me voy-se maldijo a decir eso

-estás seguro que tú no eres el que necesita algo

Shun abrió la boca pero no para hablar específicamente lo hizo para besarla tirando la charola no importándole el ruido que se ocasiono. Agarro fuertemente el rostro de la chica mientras la besaba con desesperación y era correspondido

Llevándola hasta la pared pudo controlar más sus impulsos, pero el beso se lo impidió le guastaba Alice y estaba más que comprobado y ella por su parte se dejaba llevar pero no era solo por atracción de eso estaba segura

Asido el beso más grande que sus labios hayan probado, sabiendo así que estaba mal le dieron continuación con lo que estaban sintiendo. La charola era pateada el café era esparcido por media habitación

Se hubiera detenido por si solo, hasta que escucho salir un pequeño gemido por parte de la chica eso solo lo acelero más

Adrenalina y desesperación de un beso pasaron a dos y sus manos no se quedaron quietas y la cama les hacía falta estaban llegando lejos y podrían pagar consecuencias….

Perdón por dejarlo así pero no se preocupen are rápido el capitulo siete se los prometo bueno y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos


	7. Destino

Espero no haberme tardado tanto

Capitulo 7 Destino

Estaba enojada más que enojada, como se atrevía visitarlo tenía todo el descaro de llevarle flores a su tumba así como si en algún momento le hubiera importado. Porque debía estar fingiendo como si en algún que enserio lo amo

Mira no podía aguantar la ira que la estaba recorriéndola de pies a cabeza para ella Alice, era la persona más despreciable e insignificante de toda la galaxia, miserable, hipócrita y le podía decir hasta insultos que ni siquiera existían

-que se cree-pronuncio de una forma fuerte casi gritando tirando todos los cosméticos que se encontraban en su buro-por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mi

Llevo sus manos a su cara enterrando las uñas en su rostro dejando caer innumerables lagrimas

-Keith…porque me dejaste porque te fuiste así-al momento que lamentaba se derretía cayendo al piso recargándose sobre los cajones de ese duro buro-hermano si supieras la falta que me haces

Sus lágrimas hablaban por ella, el cabello revuelto y húmedo tapaba sus ojos, el dolor que sentía estrujaba su alma, las manos que eran llevadas a su pecho lo apretaban en tal forma que pareciera que estaba deteniendo su corazón para que no saliera de su lugar

-por qué el destino fue tan cruel contigo

Ella misma arrugaba su camisa entre sus dedos. A pesar de que ya pasaron unos meses desde su muerte, en ese momento estaba lamentándose igual o hasta más que el día en el que supo la noticia

-por qué a ti... ¡por qué a ti!-termino sintiendo como su rostro se inundaba en llanto, tirando de sus ojos quedando adornado el suelo deslizando sus dedos en la fría superficie tomando una posición incomoda

-Mira…estas bien-la pregunta vino desde afuera de la habitación, la voz de su novio se hacía presente-te traje un té para que te tranquilices

Ace, entro con una taza grande exageradamente grande. Al darse cuenta de la imagen de su novia…solo camino hasta ella y la recogió del piso como un objeto. No era la primera vez que la encontraba así y con mucho cuidado la recostó en su cama

-Mira, ya pasaron cuatro meses y…..tu actitud debe cambiar es la quita vez que te encuentro tirada en el suelo me estas preguntando

Sus oídos no captaron el habla de su novio puesto a que se encontraba fuera de mundo en vez de decir algo en su defensa se inclino por otra cosa

-Ace….tú crees que hago bien al culpar a Alice

-bueno ya que lo mencionas….no, ten en cuenta que ella está igual o más dolida que tu

-entonces por que cada vez que la veo me dan ganas de gritarle y reprocharle

-bueno tengo una teoría….tu solo sacas el dolor que sentiste al perder a Keith cuando culpas a Alice

-estás diciendo que cuando le grito a Alice reflejo mi enojo que sentí cuando perdí a mi hermano

-exacto y no solo eso también lo haces para no aceptar la realidad

-a que te refieres

-a que cada vez que le reprochas o la insultas lo haces como si eso fuera a regresar a Keith a la vida…Mira tienes que darte cuenta que el ya no está y que culpando a otros de su muerte no servirá para nada

-lose pero lo extraño y no, no, puedo creerme el cuento que él está muerto

-te entiendo Mira pero no por eso tienes que ser tan mala con Alice

Al ver que la joven chica terminaba en llanto el abrazo con mucha fuerza sintiendo su frágil y tembloroso cuerpo

-pero no lo puedo evitar, en cuanto la veo me convierto en otra y…..termino lastimándola con mis palabras porque me llegan el recuerdo que ella lo vio morir y no hizo nada para detenerlo

Mira se estaba alterando y Ace lo noto así que no perdió más tiempo para poder decirle algo que la calmara

-Mira, solo ten en mete lo que tu arias si me vieras morir-eso hizo que la chica lo volteara a ver e hiciera una expresión de desentendido demandándole a Ace que continuara hablando-ponte en el lugar de Alice

-que mierda estás diciendo

-solo quiero que comprendas a Alice y te pongas en tus zapatos

-esas son estupideces

-no, no lo es contéstame una cosa tu que hubieras hecho

-explícate

-si yo estuviera muerto tu como te santerías

-hay por favor Ace

-no es enserio dime como reaccionarías si me vieras morir

-¡no lo sé! Si no tengo idea-al ver la reacción en cuanto contesto ya no dejo nada y con más fuerza que la de antes la volvió a abrazar

Se quedaron así no darían más vueltas al asunto no en ese momento era critico no solo en ellos ya que otro par de jóvenes no estaban pasando por una situación que daría cambios en el futuro

Unidos por un beso la locura sobraba en ambos cuerpos y eso que ya estaban sobre la cama. Pero aun así Shun estaba incontrolable y si una palabra lo podría describir esa era que estaba excitado. Quien sabe que le había dado Alice que lo hizo perder la razón

Al corresponder sus besos, al dejarse llevar por caricias, le dejaba el camino libre a todo su cuerpo y para darle un toque Alice llevaba vestido

De la boca de ella no salían más que suspiros, gemidos y el nombre Shun de una manera tan sensual y seductora que sacaba los más bajos y salvajes instintos del más respetuoso caballero

La mano del moreno pasaba en medio de esas largas piernas y la otra le levantaba el vestido. Hay algo que a Alice le estaba encantando. Era en la forma en la que la trataba, tierna y des controlable a la vez pero de una manera tan dulce….

Su excitación subió cuando en vez de probar los labios de la chica era su cuello y de ahí el pecho, tuvo que separarse de mala gana para poder quitarse la camisa y al acercase de nuevo la mano de Alice lo detuvo con su agitada respiración palpaba todo el torso desnudo del joven

Fue cuando Shun se detuvo viéndola e inclino su cabeza a la de ella, la tomo con delicadeza del mentón y antes de detallar sus labios con su mirada paso su pulgar a un lado de ellos

-me vuelves loco-murmullo para el pero los oídos de Alice lo escucharon

Acerco sus labios a los de ella sin cambiar de posición y aun sintiendo la mano en su abdomen iba a besarla con pasión iniciando después con esa adrenalina de hace segundos pero….

-¡Shun!-un grito desde la planta baja los interrumpió

Tratando de hacer como que eso no paso demando de nuevo los labios de la chica para probarlos hasta que…

-¡Shun!-ese molestoso grito otra vez

-cero que deberías bajar-aconsejo Alice regulando su respiración-no quieres hacer que mi abuelo suba

-¡Shun!-nuevamente la ronca voz de su abuelo

-hay no puedo creerlo-dijo furioso tomo su camisa y se la puso a una velocidad tan rápida que ni pareciera que se la había quitado

Los detuvieron, estaban en medio de la habitación despojándose de su ropa y dejando que la llevara a más allá de la fantasía y si no hubiera sido por su abuelo ¿igual iban a continuar? Y si ella sabía que estaba mal que solo jugaba con fuego, si los detuvieron era por…tal vez el destino o….no tenía que pasar y punto

Si era eso y tenía que agradecerlo a su abuelo venditas eran las importunas personas impidiendo que llegara a acostarse con el

Después de bajar las escaleras tan rápido y enojado tuvo que morder su lengua para no gritarle al señor Michelle

-dónde diablos estabas muchacho-esa pregunta hizo que a Shun le cruzara la verdadera respuesta pero obviamente no le diría que en la habitación de su nieta casi desnudándola y a punto de hacerla suya dentro de esa casa arriba de su cama

-ocupado….."_Demasiado ocupado"-_pensó-porque necesitaba algo-valla se sorprendió era bueno mintiendo

-creo que ya deberías irte a tu casa muchacho se está haciendo tarde y puede ser peligroso

Para eso lo interrumpió para decirle que se fuera qué clase de interrupción era esa. Esta vez sí lo hicieron enojar

Aunque por un lado podía tener razón no por lo peligroso si no porque si se quedaba quien sabe que podría pasar. Tendría que aprender a controlarse no podía ser tan débil frente de Alice no podía se trataba de autocontrol y allá arriba no había sido el

-tiene razón nos vemos mañana señor Michelle

-hasta entonces Shun-se despidió gentilmente

Shun dio un respiro y se dirigió a la salida ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí nada. Antes de arrepentirse acelero el paso hasta estar lo suficiente lejos del lugar

Caminando a paso lento a la habitación de su nieta toco la puerta lentamente pero descubrió que estaba entre abierta así que se dio paso a dentro con toda seguridad

-Alice,-susurro pero a sus ojos llegaron los tiraderos de un café esparcido por todo el suelo más las moronas del pan había gran cantidad de pisadas y el suelo había quedado pegajoso

Un desastre totalmente desastre iba a reclamar esto y con la mirada buscando a su nieta pero se quedo con las ganas al encontrar a la niña totalmente dormida

-no fue un día fácil eh-recogió la charola junto con la taza de café y el pequeño plato-que descanses

Salió para poder imitar también a la chica la acompañaría también al mundo de los sueños

Un día más había llegado el paso de la noche fue lento pero siempre había un momento en donde después de oscuridad cambiaba a la claridad

El solitario parque era tranquilo paz total. Le encantaba ver el despertar del sol era relajador. El pelinegro se acomodo en la banca que adornaba aquel parque y trato de ponerle atención al cielo pero no estaba concentrado. El anaranjado del sol le recordaba al color de su cabello las bancas color marrón eran sus ojos. Los tonos amarrillos de las hojas de los arboles llevaban el tono de su vestido

Por dios ya estaba alucinando….pero es que como te puedes sacar eso de la cabeza cuando sabes perfectamente lo que estuvo por pasar al momento que estuvieron tan cerca.

-tan cerca-soltó en un susurro mirando melancólico algún punto fijo del suelo

-tan cerca que…..

Dan llego de improviso de tras de él provocando que este volteara sorprendido por encontrar al castaño tan temprano

-que estás haciendo aquí

-a…Runo dijo que necesitaba ponerme en forma-dijo fastidiado

-y tiene razón-pronuncio burlón

-por favor Shun sabes que por más que coma permanezco delgado

-sí pero quedas debilucho…creo que hasta un niño pequeño tiene más fuerzas que tu

-sabes a veces tus comentarios duelen-se quejo tomando asiento a lado de su compañero-pero dejando eso a un lado quieres venir a desayunar con nosotros

-con nosotros te refieres a…

-a Runo y a mi-especifico-ella viene para acá pero primero pasaría por Alice

Su nombre retumbo por sus oídos guardo la calma no quería que Dan se enterara de lo que no le concierne. Pero no pudo evitar el cambio de su mirada, claro que quería verla de nuevo por dios quería hacer todo con ella de nuevo y tal vez en este caso acabar con lo que dejo pendiente ayer. Hay que coraje le daba recordar la razón de por qué no pudo terminar, el abuelo era demasiado importuno

-bien que dices nos acompañaras-también la voz de su amigo era importuna-de todas formas Alice también vendrá así que puedes desayunar mientras trabajas al mismo tiempo

La gran sonrisa de su amigo tenía razón de cualquier forma la iba a ver era su trabajo estar día y noche con ella tratando que no se meta más en problemas si por eso le pagaban

-sabes algo, te pareces a Keith-que, que había dicho que mierdas dijo se parecía a quien-los dos lo piensan mucho para contestar una simple pregunta, yo no sé porque se complican tanto la vida

El pelinegro lo miro algo enojado acaso lo estaba comparando pero se quedo interesado pues quería saber más sobre el tema algo le intrigaba pero a la vez se sentía un idiota era demasiado que es lo que le estaba pasando

-son orgullosos y serios no hablan mucho y…..

-bien ya entendí, que te hace pensar eso

-sinceramente Shun creo que son iguales en su forma de ser y su carácter

Se parecía a él tenía que ser broma. No lo quería aceptar ya que lo único que le venía a la mente y lo hacía enojar era que si era verdad que en su forma de ser se pareciera a ese tipo solo significaba una cosa, será que solo por eso esa insignificante razón. Alice estaba a punto de acostarse con el por qué le recordaba a Keith y si es así que nada mas correspondió sus besos, caricias por el hecho de que Keith y Shun son iguales. Y el que pensaba que…

-Shun te pasa algo

La desilusión que corría por su cuerpo trasformaba lo positivo en negativo ayer estaba a punto de ser el juguetito de Alice su distracción su objeto de diversión, vaya que fiasco a quien engañaba el era el remplazo de Keith

-hola chicos-saludo Runo con una forma tranquila y de tras de ella venia Alice la cual se convirtió en estatua al encontrar a Shun y más aun cuando lo vio mirándola y no exactamente con la mirada que tenia la noche anterior es que acaso estaba….enojado….


	8. El efecto de una lagrima

Capitulo 8 El efecto de una lágrima

_El cielo nublado, la ciudad se veía opaca demasiado silencio a pesar de la multitudes de gente y automóviles no se escuchaba nada ni el ruido de los carros, las charlas de las personas, el transito en medio de la autopista ni si quiera el ruido del aire soplar._

_Pero aun así le parecía normal. Sus ojos azules se concentraban en la búsqueda de una persona desviándola de esquina a esquina, rincón a rincón para poder encontrarla._

_Cansada de hacerlo se sentó en una incómoda banca de las tantas de la ciudad esperando que así, la persona que ella buscaba llegara al fin. Instantes después lo vio al otro lado de la calle _

_Su sonrisa creció y con una señal de su pequeña mano logro captar su atención, el chico la intercepto y con rapidez se aproximo a ella solo los separaba el extremo de una banqueta a otra _

_Tambaleando sus pies de atrás hacia delante sobre esa banca, dibujo una sonrisa al ver que el ya se aproximaba. Su cara de felicidad cambio al ver como su novio al cruzar la calle era atropellado por un auto _

_Una lagrima escapo por su cristalizado ojo derecho, el cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su mente repetía una y otra vez la escena que acababa de ver _

_Una cantidad impresionante de personas formaron un círculo alrededor del accidente hasta el conductor del auto se detuvo para ver lo que había hecho. Ella seguía sin moverse no podía hacer reaccionar sus músculos _

_-por dios el chico está en muy mal estado-escucho que decía una de las miles personas _

_-llamen a una ambulancia-esa fue otra voz que pareciera desesperara y no tenía parentesco con la victima _

_Las lagrimas femeninas brotaron de sus ojos era lo único que le reaccionaba en esos momentos _

_-ya es imposible esta muerto-no claro que no eso es mentira_

_No él no podía estarlo, claro que sus oídos debieron de escucharlo mal solo se trataba de una mala broma. Muerto era imposible, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos aun que en el fondo sabía que no lo soportaría. Logro mover sus piernas, acercase a la multitud y con torpeza hacer a un lado a la gente_

_-háganse a un lado por favor déjenme pasar-fue un poco más agresiva aventó a las ultimas personas para poder pasar _

_Se arrodillo hasta donde estaba su cuerpo y comenzó a recorrerlo con la mirada. La ropa esta sucia, sus ojos cerrados, un pequeño raspón que invadía su mejilla derecha, los cabellos revueltos de color verde tapaban su frente y una mancha de sangre que salía por bajo de su cabeza que era como el moño que adornaba el regalo._

_-Ace….-susurro llamándole como si fuera a despertarlo-Ace _

_Mira, termino aferrándose a Ace sintiéndose totalmente culpable. Porque si ella fue la primera en ver el accidente no hizo nada al respecto para ayudarlo. No supo el por qué pero no reacciono le era inútil reconocer que lo dejo así como así_

_Ahora podría saber y sentir perfectamente lo que había sentido….._

_-_Mira despierta-con más fuerza la movió de los hombros logrando que abriera los ojos-vaya hasta que despiertas ya me estabas preocupando

-que fue lo que paso-una mano la llevo a su cabeza

-al parecer estabas teniendo una pesadilla-informo-no dejabas de repetir mi nombre y sollozar que era lo que estabas soñando

Le pregunto viéndola directamente a los ojos con suma preocupación

-te habían atropellado y moriste y yo no hice nada para ayudarte

-entiendo-se inclino frente de ella y vio la tristeza en sus ojos-pero estoy vivo lo ves-se señalo-puedes verme y sentirme

-no, tu no entiendes Ace, el dolor que sentí era como si de veras hubiera pasado tan real ahora puedo comprender…..

-lo que sintió Alice cuando murió Keith

-exacto-Mira se puso de pie y lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse y alistarse para salir

-¿a dónde vas?- cuestiono Ace al verla arreglarse

-a hablar con Alice y pedirle una disculpa-Ace hizo una sonrisa al saber que Mira aria lo correcto

Corrió hasta la puerta, abrió pero ya no dio un paso al encontrarse a una persona que hace mucho tiempo no veía

-hola Mira

-Mylene…

Claro que estaba enojado, si eso lo podía notar a kilómetros pero por que los dirigía a hacia ella, era más que obvio que era hacia ella no era tonta y quería aclarar la duda

-lo siento Runo pero creo que no me quedare a desayunar-Alice reacciono después de un rato que su mirada perdió contra la de Shun no soporto más intensidad

-pero Alice si acabamos de llegar….

-yo también me marcho-Shun camino más a prisa y con el rencor que sentía empujo con el hombro a Alice

-que te traes-reclamo la chica enojada por el comportamiento de el

-nada que te importe-su voz grave lo estaba empeorando todo

-oye qué diablos te hice-lo alcanzo y tomo su brazo deteniéndolo

-y todavía me lo preguntas, mira mejor déjame en paz Alice

Dan y Runo se alegaron al sentir tal grado de tención y lo más rápido de ahí ya estaban a distancia, no era sano estar en una discusión ajena eso era problema de dos y ellos sobraban en ese momento

-quieres que me aleje de ti-no por supuesto que no quería pero estaba enojado con ella en ese momento estaba confundido

-solo no te metas en mi vida-recalco directo y segundos más tarde quiso redactarse

Bajo su cabeza y al sentir húmeda la parte inferior de su ojo derecho supo que una de sus lagrimas no estaba en su lugar había salido sin aviso alguno

-si así es como lo quieres- le dio la cara de nuevo y otra lagrima fracaso en su misión imposible de no salir de donde pertenecía-está bien estas, despedido

Shun no pudo ni disimular su mirada, le sorprendió lo que escucho y su cuerpo se congelo por un segundo prestándole demasiada atención a la pequeña lagrima que se le escapo de Alice por su culpa. El la había provocado el color rojo en eso grandes ojos marrones y lo hacían sentirse fatal con el mismo

-ni te moleste en presentarte en la casa-lo hizo a un lado y camino sin voltear atrás le dolía el pecho con tan solo verlo

No se movió se encontraba en un dilema ir tras ella o no una parte de su cuerpo no le respondía pero al saber que dejo irla sola y en ese estado la preocupación lo motivo

-ah, imbécil-se maldijo por voluntad y al mandato de su cerebro movió las piernas para alcanzarla

Si quería que desapareciera de su vida se lo iba a cumplir ahora mismo no lo tendrá cerca ni un momento. Y el hecho que no lo escucho acercarse solo quería decir que él hablaba enserio. Se quería alejar más y corre lo tomo como opción haciéndolo rápidamente

Su cuerpo consiguió una velocidad constante pero las lágrimas eran más y en su cabeza pensaba únicamente en lo que le había dicho Shun. No presto atención a las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor ni le importaba hacerlo. Siguió corriendo sin poder controlar las excesivas ganas de llorar y en un momento descuidado tropezó cayendo así al suelo. Pero sin preocuparse que había, hecho el ridículo en plena calle lloro y lloro sin levantarse. No sabía porque dolor se dejaba llevar, si por la del golpe o el sentimental tenía la teoría que era algo de ambos. Con su cara directamente al suelo no paraba de tirar lagrimas hasta era sorprendente que una persona pudiera tirar tantas

Continúo en la misma posición por más tiempo. Solo se dio vuelta para quedar boca arriba con el dolor de cabeza que sentía, llevo una de sus manos y al tocar la parte superior derecha se su frente noto un poco de humedad en sus dedos. Se había hecho un raspón lo suficientemente grave como para que poca sangre saliera

Se levanto totalmente adolorida y dejo su mano en ese lugar por un tiempo para seguir con su camino

Entro seguida por un portazo cerrando así la entrada de su casa. Lo primero que vio fue el gran sofá que ocupaba casi toda una pared no aguantaría llegar hasta su habitación lo único que quería era una lugar donde acomodarse

-Alice eres tu-oh no porque su abuelo no quería dar explicaciones

-si abuelo soy yo-agarro un cojín y tapo su rostro

-pero que haces aquí no se supone que deberías estar con Runo-al notar la indiferencia de su nieta se acerco a ella y vio claramente un golpe al borde de su frente-que fue lo que te paso

-nada abuelo

-como que nada mira ese golpe que sucedió-pregunto de nuevo quitándole el cojín

-me caí y me pegue en la cabeza eso es todo

-Ahora te caes, si no te asaltan, casi te atropellan, o si no tratas de suicidarte pero no hay un día en el que no me sorprendas

-bueno yo no pedí que te preocuparas por mi si déjame en paz-tal vez fue un poco dura pero esta fastidiada no era el momento para los sermones de su abuelo

-voy a comprar medicamento para curarte ese golpe-la voz se escuchaba un poco ofendida pero como buen abuelo no molesto más a su nieta. Saliendo así de la casa

Una vez sola hundió su cabeza en la almohada y permitió a todas y cada una de las lagrimas salir ya no iba a pelear con ella misma

Al escuchar la cerradura de su puerta no tuvo la intención de verificar quien era ella juraba y perjuraba que se trataba de su abuelo. Trato de hundirse más en el sofá haber si ese se la tragaba por completo

-Alice….-por qué, por qué su voz ahora que quiere

-que estás haciendo aquí ahora soy yo la que quiere que te vayas-algo estérica lo quería sacar de su casa

El ocasiono esa lagrimas en ella no le gustaba la idea que por su culpa ella estaba en ese estado miro su ropa sucia y un golpe en su cabeza se pregunto por un momento que fue lo que le había pasado. Pero se intereso más por ver la forma en la que le gritaba, regañaba y pedía que saliera de su vista

-que no entiendes ¡largo!-pensó que con levantar la palma de su mano y dirigirla al rostro del moreno dispuesta al golpearlo

Una perfecta cachetada. No pudo ni rozar la mejilla del chico a tiempo estuvieron sus reflejos y su mano detuvo a la amenazante para inmediatamente besarla. Aun que no fue exactamente o del todo correspondido lo hizo

Si creía que con eso iban a arreglar las cosas no lo consiguiera. No le dejaría el camino muy fácilmente, lo empujo y empujo sin victoria así que con toda su fuerza o como se dice vulgarmente mordió con ovarios el labio inferior de su oponente

Paso sus dedos solo para tocar ese líquido rojo que emanaba de su labio. Alice lo había hecho sangrar que sorpresa quien iba a pensar que tuviera tantas fuerzas en los dientes

-imbécil-

Tan pronto en cuanto termino de hablar, el, la volvió a besar y aunque sintió de nuevo otra mordida no se separo. Ella mordió tres veces más y este no cedía gracias al cielo contaba con un plan "B" con su dedo gordo y el índice tapo la nariz que en ese momento estaba rozando con la suya y en cuestión de segundos por fin se separo de ella

Alice sintió húmedos sus labios los limpio un poco y vio sangre en sus dedos, se reviso como pudo pero no estaba herida ni una sola gota era suya toda esa sangre pertenecía a la persona que tenía enfrente

Ahora se presenciaba de esas típicas escenas de película de terror donde el vampiro muerde a su víctima quedando manchada de la boca como evidencia

Y Shun estaba experimentando algo nuevo se sorprendió de el mismo nunca había sido tan masoquista como en ese momento pero lo más extraño fue que le gusto le encanto que lo mordieran entre beso y beso

Esa loca mezcla de una Alice triste y enojada, solo consiguió un resultado al que se le podía llamar de muchas formas. Lo motivo le dio ánimos a que continuara, lo éxito en pocas palabra y quería más

-¿por qué?...¿por qué? Cada vez que quiero acabar con esto estas tu por qué no me puedes dejar en paz

Shun la vio llorar y comparo el momento en cuanto la encontró en ese estado por culpa de Keith ahora se podía dar cuenta de que no había comparación alguna, era tan diferente su manera de llorar cuando era provocada por el que cuando era por el rubio

-que forma de llorar...- cuestiono pareciera que por eso era la pelea

-estoy llorando por ti una vez que empiezo no puedo parar aunque quisiera hacerlo

Tomo a Alice desprevenida y un beso más fue robado y esta vez correspondido uno apasionado y fue profundizado con el pequeño movimiento del moreno

Con una sola mano rodeo el frágil cuerpo de Alice y una de sus piernas entro en medio de las de ella...sin necesidad de la pared ya la tenía para él, solo para el

La chica se sonrojo al sentir el cálido muslo de Shun tan cerca de tal zona noto que era llevada hasta el sillón y cuando menos se lo espero el pelinegro esta sobre ella

-cierra los ojos-susurro con esa voz ronca

Como buena discípulo atendió las órdenes de su profesor tratando de seguir los pasos del moreno con su sentido de tacto y oído

Al cambiar la rutina de empezar con el cuello voto por iniciar desabotonando la camisa ajustada de Alice desde abajo. Aun faltando los primeros tres botones jugando con los dedos como si fueran una pequeña persona explorando el vientre de Alice subiendo y subiendo y una arrogante sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al encontrar con el broche del apretado sostén

Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y al sentir que las yemas de los dedos masculinos rozaban esa parte intermedia de su pecho su respiración se acelero al igual que los latidos de su corazón

El brillo en esos ojos dorados aumento cuando el broche con el que estaba jugando se desprendió dejando todo el contacto que él quisiera con esa piel delicada que la chica poseía

Salió un suspiro de su boca cuando supo perfectamente que Shun la había dejado sin prenda alguna en la parte superior bueno tenía su camisa y brasear colgando de los hombros pero aun así subió la temperatura de su cuerpo no abrió los ojos por el motivo de pena

Los besos iniciaron de debajo de ombligo avanzando y avanzando hacia arriba

-no espera….-reclamo interrumpiéndolo

-tranquila sé lo que hago-aunque ella tenía nervios confiaba en el bueno ya le había salvado la vida varias veces y al pesar que el día anterior lo hubiera querido así esta vez pensaba con más claridad. Gimió a regaña dientes cuando Shun comenzó

Pero ya era hora de emparejar las cosas toda la diversión se la estaba llevando Shun y Alice que

Estiro los brazos y lo tomo del cuello mientras él seguía besado, hombros, cuello y pecho. Con los ojos marrones abiertos y la boca más necesitada de _sed_ besaba desde la parte baja de la oreja del moreno. Shun lamia sus labios controlando no suspirara tan fuerte él no era de esos sujetos que les gustaba quedar en ridículo pero las pequeñas sensaciones que sentía por las acciones de Alice le estaban dando a conocer su suerte

Al momento en el que los dientes de Alice mordieron ese cuello. El ronco gemido por fin escapo acompañado de diminutos jadeos. La chica seguía bajando después de esa mordida hizo una sonrisa al escucharlo con la respiración más acelerada que la de hace un minuto

Al saber que la temperatura ya había ha rebasado el limite, Shun desabrocho los botones del pantalón le chica para quitárselo rápidamente

Sabiendo perfectamente que el aria eso, ella lo imito despojándolo de su camisa y cambiar los lugares. Quedando ella arriba besaba todo el torso desnudo del hombre que tenía abajo terminando en la cremallera de su pantalón al hacer una mueca divertida y luego mirarlo a él completamente sonrojado. Bajo el pantalón del chico como él lo había hecho con ella pero antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento Shun cambio de lugares de nuevo

El dueño de ese cabello azabache reclamo un beso más en sus labios para hacer el mismo procedimiento. Alice arqueo la espalda al sentir tal placer cada vez que Shun la besaba. El moreno la vio una vez más y supo que ya tenía que acabar con eso

Deshaciéndose de la última prenda de ambos, ella se engancho más al cuello de este pero al no tener cuidado con sus movimientos rozo con su muslo la entrepierna el miro hacia abajo y regreso la mirada a ella. La vio totalmente roja del rostro y en su mirada se veía un "lo hice sin querer"

Sonrió victorioso al tenerla avergonzada, lo éxito todavía más y en un abrazo la apego al él. Beso con fuerza a Alice y ese era el momento perfecto. Penetro con suavidad y al ver que Alice abrió los ojos y también la boca se dio cuenta que la agarro desprevenida otra vez. Alice se separo del beso y escondió su mirada en el cuello de Shun y al sentir tal dolor se desquito con una mordida al hombro del pelinegro

Este simplemente no dijo nada, imaginaba desde el principio que ella reaccionaria así, cuando sintió que Alice aflojaba la presión de las piernas con su cadera comprendió todo

Empezó a embestirla con más libertad, parece que se a posiciono a propósito arriba de ella porque su oído quedaba justamente al frente de la boca de la joven

Tenía la intención de escuchar cada gemido o suspiro que saliera de esa boca provocada por el hasta se podría creer que los contaría una por una pero en lugar de eso solo escucho un reclamo

-a la otra avisa-susurro Alice, este soltó una risa y reclamo sus labios al tiempo que embistió. Después de segundos agarro ritmo y aunque en el lugar en donde estaban era un poco pequeño pero a ellos no pareció impórtales

Quedándose en el sofá su velocidad aumento, la poca cordura que tenía el pelinegro se rompió al escuchar una "más" continuo y continuo supo que ella trataba de no gemir del todo. Vio como Alice, besaba su pecho y si ella seguía así sería muy difícil que el parara

Las embestidas se convirtieron en más salvajes y Alice empezó a gemir con más fuerza y esta vez ella quería escuchar gemidos por parte de él, para conseguirlo utilizo un beso francés y una de sus manos froto cerca pero muy cerca de la entrepierna de Shun

-aahh….-un record un perfecto grito de placer salió de Shun Kazami

Las últimas dos embestidas llegaron al momento del orgasmo Shun la abrazo quedando arriba de ella regulando su respiración los dos se quedaron totalmente quietos hasta que Shun salió de ella. Haciéndola a un lao con ternura él se acostó en su costado

-mi abuelo te matara si te ve aquí-ella escondió su cabeza en ese cálido cuello

-no le tengo miedo a tu abuelo-pronuncio besando su frente

-pero no quiero que te pase nada….por favor Shun vete antes de que el llegue

-de acuerdo pero antes dime contéstame una cosa

-que

-te arrepientes-pregunto algo preocupado por la respuesta

-claro que no-lo tomo del cuello mirándolo fijamente

-entonces estas feliz que haya sido _conmigo_-hizo señas tratando de dejar claro el "conmigo"

-si Shun, o es que acaso no te quedo totalmente claro-dijo no entendiendo al chico

-no es eso-pauso un poco el tema

-y entonces que es

-solo dime que en este momento nada más estabas pensando en mi

-si piensas que alguna vez te compare con Keith estas muy equivocado-una vez que aserto lo beso al moreno

Su alma se alivio mil veces después de esa respuesta, se mantuvo un poco más de tiempo a un lado de ella y tomo todas sus prendas para vestirse y salir de ahí lo antes posible

-nos vemos mañana-cuestiono Alice antes de que este saliera de su caza

-sí y pasado y pasado mañana-a completo para besarla ya antes de cualquier otra cosa él salió de ahí

Salto de alegría al momento en el que el moreno abandono la casa estaba feliz se sentía libre, esa nostalgia que había habitado en su cuerpo los últimos meses ahora desapareció dejando la aliviada. Esta vez supo a lo que se refería Keith y le iba a cumplir su palabra estaba dispuesta a vivir feliz

Al llamado de su puerta, Alice se paro del sagrado sofá y camino para abrirla

-no quise llegar a este punto pero no me queda otra opción-su abuelo estaba un poco alterado cosa que preocupo a su nieta

-de que hablas abuelo

-regresamos a Moscú-los ojos marones se abrieron al ver dos boletos de avión en la mano del anciano

_Perdónenme por hacerlo tan largo y espero no haberlos decepcionado y que haya quedado bien el capitulo espero sus comentarios y hasta el capitulo nueve _


End file.
